Meadowlark
by Samwise221b
Summary: After being forced to betray her crew, Aria had to settle with a life she was never meant to have. She was made for a single purpose and answered to one man; her captain, her Khan. She believed him to be dead, until an odd chain of events brings them together again. With a common goal in mind, Khan & her must now regain what's rightfully theirs & make those who deserved it pay.
1. Chapter 1: A Grief That Can't be Spoken

_**Hello,**_

_**First off, this is my first attempt at a Star Trek fanfic. I have watched the original series/movies as well as the JJ Abrams films; I am fan, but I'm no expert nor do I claim to be.**_

_**This is an introductory chapter to get the ball rolling, but the story will grow in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. This is something new and different for me and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Much love and many thanks**_

_Chapter 1: A Grief That Can't be spoken_

"_I can't permit you unless with direct orders from the admiral."_

"_I don't need permission from the admiral, I have clearance."_

"_Still, I can't allow you to go in there alone."_

"_You forget who your talking to. I'll be fine."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_It is so. Let me in." _

_The hallway echoed with the sound of their voices. It was the middle of the night; after all, everyone else was asleep. No one was around except them, but that didn't mean they weren't being watched. This room was under 24-hour surveillance and a guard was always on stand outside the doors. No one got in without clearance and no one dared to enter alone; no one except for her._

_She knew what was inside and wasn't afraid like the rest of the crew._

_She wasn't threatened. _

"_Cadet, you have about 5 seconds to open those doors or I will have to file a report stating that you were reluctant to comply with direct orders from your superior officer."_

"_You're not in charge on this mission, Commander; the admiral made that very clear. As long as we are all aboard this ship, we answer directly to the admiral."_

"_Then who do think I received my clearance from? I suggest you drop the attitude, Cadet, and open those doors. That is an order."_

_Reluctantly, the guard punched in a six-digit code into the keypad beside him. The large silver doors hissed and slid open to reveal the grey bedroom within. With an affirmative nod, she pushed past the guard and entered._

"_Give me 15 minutes." She instructed._

"_And if something goes wrong?" the cadet asked._

"_Then I'll handle it. 15 minutes."_

"_You don't know what he's capable of."_

"_Except I do. 15 minutes."_

_The doors slid shut again and she was alone in the cold, grey room. Alone with the man who had been laying in a comatose state for the past three days in this room that everyone on board was so terrified to enter. _

_They were scared of him: where he came from, what he could do, why they had found him._

_No one truly knew what he was capable of; no one except for her._

_ Adjusting the straps of her black fitted tank top, she walked over the side of the bed and checked over all of the bright flashing screens that monitored his vitals. 'Breathing is normal,' she mentally noted, 'Heart rate, stable. Body is returning to natural sate. He's alive and well, just not awake.' Her eyes shifted their gaze to the still form in the bed. Carefully, she took a seat on the ledge of the bed and placed a warm hand atop one of his ice cold ones. _

_He was so deep in his sleep and pale that one might have mistaken him for a corpse. His large muscular arms were draped at his sides, relaxed and limp. The blankets he lay under were pulled up only to his waist, keeping his bare chest visible. Strands of his jet-black hair hung down in his face and she cautiously stroked them back so that she could take in every distinct detail of his sharp features._

"_You look the same." She whispered, grazing her free hand down his neck until it came to rest on his rock hard chest. She could feel his heart beat beneath her palm and she vainly hoped that he would open his eyes; those piercing cold eyes that she never forgot after all these years. She closed her eyes and allowed those memories of long ago fill her mind; back when she was not apart of Starfleet and she was her own unique woman. _

_It was the time when she was part of a much bigger and fiercer organization._

_It was the time when she was a warrior, not some admiral's stooge._

_It was the time when the man who now lay beside her, was her captain._

_ One of the monitors began to beep loudly causing her to shoot her eyes open and dismiss her thoughts. She stood up straight and examined the monitors, her mind working a hundred times faster than the normal human rate. All of their readings added up to a single solution; he was waking up. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she turned back around to lean over him, guaranteeing that the first face he'll see will be hers._

"_Can you hear me?" she said, but there was no response. She looked back at the monitors to double check that she was reading them correctly and then back at him. Not giving the idea a second thought, she gripped onto his massive biceps and shook him slightly: "Captain, wake up."_

_. _

_That was when his eyes shot open._

_ She opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off when his hands flung up and grabbed onto her wrists. He tossed her hands off of him then shoved her back with as much force as he could muster. She stumbled back, nearly crashing into the monitors, but didn't have time to steady herself or reciprocate his action. He had bounded out of the bed, ripping off the various wires attached to his chest and arms and clutched his hands around her neck._

_ Immediately feeling his grip becoming more powerful by the moment, she gripped onto his wrists and attempted to pull him away. He only tightened his hold and pinned her against the wall, glaring into her eyes. His gaze was harsh and chilling, as if he were possessed by some darker power. She remembered that look. It was the one he always had when he was in battle, the look of someone who was not afraid to kill._

_The room started to spin and the lights began to blur. She could hear her own gasps for breath along with his deep heavy breathing. She kneed him in the chest, which distracted him enough to release her neck from his clutches. She fell to her knees gasping for air, but suddenly screamed as she felt him pull her back up by her hair._

_He growled and slammed her against the wall again. A blow like that would have knocked anyone unconscious, but she was not anyone. She merely moaned in pain and steadied herself against the wall. He gripped the sides of her head and started to squeeze as if she were no more than an ant that could so easily be mashed into a bloody pulp. Despite her best attempts to pull him away, it was all too painful for her to fight back. All she could do was scream: scream for help, scream for one last chance at stopping him._

"_KHAN!"_

_ The pain stopped as he immediately ceased his attack. Her weary eyes met with his as he stared at her in shock and bewilderment. Feeling slightly out of danger, she let out a deep sigh of relief; he recognized her. His hands slipped down her face and rested firmly on her shoulders to hold her upright as she began to sink down to the floor. "Khan." She breathed out again, trying not to give in to her sudden feeling of fatigue._

_ He was about to speak, but then the doors slid open. A group of officers practically tackled him and dragged him back toward the bed. She gave in to her exhaustion and sunk down to her knees. A pair of hands cradled her shoulders, but her gaze was fixed on him. His eyes locked with hers and she could see the realization come across his face._

_ "Aree-ah." He moaned, his voice weak and slurred, "Are…Rhi...Aria!" He shoved a few men aside and attempted to get back to her, but his full strength hadn't returned to him yet; "Aria!"_

_She reached a shaky hand out to him and their fingers grazed each other's before she was pulled back by whomever was holding her upright._

_ "Sedate him," a loud commanding voice called out._

_ "No," she attempted to shout, "Don't…don't hurt him. Please." But it was of no use. She could only look on as one man stuck a hypodermic needle into the side of her captain's neck. "Khan." She called out just as he went limp in his handlers' arms, his head hanging low against his chest._

_ "I should've known you'd try and see him." That same commanding voice from before mocks from somewhere beside her, "Well, take a good hard look, miss, because this is the last time you'll see your precious captain. Your part in this mission is over and might I say that you completed your task beautifully. Put her back in her cell." _

_She attempted to speak, but exhaustion quickly over took her. Everything went black._

_**000000000000000000000000**_

Aria Morrow awoke with a start: her eyes wide and her breathing heavy and quick. Sitting up straight, she ran her hands over her face, which was damp with sweat. Her heart was pounding and the room seemed to be spinning. It's because of that dream, a memory actually. It was an exact replay of the mission that changed her life; the mission that separated her from those who matter most. It all happened a little over a year ago, but she still felt his strong hands around her neck and then the look of realization in his eyes as he let her go. His voice, although weak at the time, still echoed through her mind:

_ "Aria."_

"Khan," she whispered into the empty air, half-heartedly hoping she'd receive a reply. As expected, though, there was none.

Shaken by this all too real playback, she kicked off the blankets, climbed out of her king sized bed and silently made her way to the bathroom. The digital clock mounted on her wall read 5:30am; too early for any normal being to be awake. But she didn't feel tired; the adrenaline from her nightmare had awoken her fully and it wasn't going to die down any time soon. Aria adjusted the straps of her grey sports bra as she flicked on the bathroom light and closed the door behind her.

She lived alone, which was how she preferred it. It's not that she's anti-social, but rather just standoffish around her fellow Star Fleet colleagues. It's not on purpose, it's just how she was made: Cold, separate, an individual above the rest whose sole purpose was set before her from day one. Genetically, she was crafted to be better than the average human being and, as a result, she simply didn't connect with anyone. There was no one else like her.

No one except for him: her captain, her Khan.

His voice continued to echo through her mind even as she gently splashed cold water on her face. Aria gazed at her reflection in the mirror, slowly combing her hands through her jet black, silky hair that draped around her shoulders. Every day she thought about that day and the altered course it had put her life on. True, she had gained a high standing rank in Starfleet in a mere year, faster then any recruit in history, and her specific skill set was not being wasted. However, this was all gained at an all too personal cost. She had lost her family and more importantly, she lost him: The man she had grown to respect and admire not only as a fellow warrior but on a sentimental level as well.

Khan was gone and it was her fault.

Feeling the guilt pump through her veins, Aria closed her eyes and tightly gripped the edges of the obsidian sink. She wanted to forget but those eyes wouldn't let her. Those cold, piercing eyes still glared into her very soul even after all this time. She couldn't forget that look of panic in her captain's eyes as he realized what had happened: He had been awoken and so had she. The captain and his always-loyal first officer, reunited after so many years in deep, dreamless sleep. However, their reunion was short lived and in vain. They were separated: he taken to some secret location so that his knowledge of advance weaponry and combat could be put to some dark use. They were never to see each other again and Aria had every right in the world to believe that he had been disposed of once Marcus was done with him.

Deep down, Aria wished Admiral Marcus had never found them. She wished she wasn't awoken first. Above all, she wished she had never agreed to awaken her captain from his long sleep. If it weren't for her, he as well as their whole crew would be safe, not abused for the greedy Admiral's needs. They would have been left alone which in short was all that she had ever wanted.

No one was supposed to disrupt them. They were supposed to be kept safe.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Rhi?" a soft, comforting voice said from behind her. Aria relaxed her body just as two sturdy arms gently wrapped around her bare abdomen. She let out a deep sigh and leaned back against the warm, muscular body behind her, nuzzling her forehead into the crook of her comforter's neck.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered, entangling her fingers with the one's clasped over her belly button.

A soft pair of lips placed a kiss on her forehead: "Was it another nightmare?"

"…Yes," She reluctantly replied, "but it's nothing."

"Obviously it wasn't. Every night this week you've been waking up like this; is it the same dream?"

"Let's not talk about this," she whispered, turning around to gaze into those perfect, crystalline blue eyes, "It's our last night together, I don't want to ruin it." Aria placed her hands atop his bare chest and leaned in close that her forehead was touching his. Their lips met for a soft kiss that quickly deepened and in moments, her past had melted back into the deepest reaches of her mind.

"Come back to bed, Aria." He whispered, gently tucking a few silky strands of hair back behind her ears, "Please."

A small, yet wicked, grin grew across her face: "Why Mr. Kirk, I do believe you just begged?" she teased, slowly sliding her hands down his chest. Their lips locked again this time wrapping their arms around one another as they blindly made their way back to bed.

_**0000000000000000000000000**_

The shipyard was all a bustle with various Starfleet officers running about, trying to reach their appropriate crews and making the orders they had received were in fact correct. Aria wasn't phased by all the commotion as she walked through it all: chaos was comforting to her, it's when things were eerily calm that worried her. She stuck out in the crowd though, but not on purpose. All eyes were on her because she wasn't in her proper uniform (a blue skin tight dress and black combat boots) but also because of who was walking beside her: her partner, the infamous Captain of the USS Enterprise, James T. Kirk.

Partner seemed to be the appropriate term to use: They didn't see each other enough to be considered a couple. They weren't in love and so they could not be considered to be in a committed relationship. God knows that the day Jim Kirk settles down in a relationship is the very day the world will end. Aria was well aware of Jim's reputation with woman but she didn't care. She wasn't looking for a serious relationship and Jim had a certain something about him that just fascinated her. He wasn't like the other men she had encountered at Starfleet: Jim wasn't looking for power or control. He followed his own path and followed his instinct. He'd never have her heart fully, but he always seemed to hold her interest.

"You sure you don't want to talk about last night?" he asked as they walked in step of one another.

"No matter how many times or how many ways you ask me, Jim, the answer is still going to be 'no, I don't want to talk about it'." she replied, adjusting her black hair into a high ponytail, "I'm fine."

"Alright, I'm not going to argue with you on the topic," Jim replied with a cocky tone to his voice, "It's not like I'm worried about you or anything."

"Oh please," she scoffed, "since when did you start worrying about the women you sleep with?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Commander Morrow, I'm not some kind of arrogant pig." He replied, "If I was, then why did I fly all the way out to London to be with you before my mission, hmm?"

"You had to pick up the correct supplies from this outpost before you and your crew headed out. Don't try to make a simple pit stop about me." With a chuckle, Jim smirked at her and nonchalantly slipped his hand into hers. Aria looked at there intertwined fingers and then up at him: "Public display of affection. That's new for you, Jim. I must be something special."

"You are," he whispered before kissing the top of her head, "You're not like everyone else, Rhi. You're…different."

_'More than you know.'_ She thought to herself as they continued to walk. She never told Jim about her past or who she really was and how she came to be a member of Starfleet. No one needed to know that story; it's irrelevant now. Aria kept her past and all of the emotion that came with it locked away in her mind and she trusted no one else with it. Not even the great Captain Kirk.

"Well, this is me," He said as they reached a grey shuttle. Taking both her hands into his, Jim turned Aria to face him and gazed deeply into her almond eyes: "I wish I didn't have to go."

"Liar," Aria teased, giving him a half-mouth smirk, "You, more than any other captain, love these sort of missions: running off to research some obscure planet in the far reaches of space."

"Yeah, but have you read up on this planet?" Jim asked, sounding rather annoyed, "The inhabitants have barely even discovered the concept of how to make fire. Nibiru is going to be a bore, I assure you."

"Think of it as a stepping stone. Complete this and the Enterprise as well as her crew may be the top pick for that 5-year mission."

"It better be; I didn't sign up just to babysit a primitive race."

"No, you signed up to get girls and look cool while you fly around the galaxy in a shiny spaceship."

Accustomed to her dry sarcasm, Jim rolled his eyes and placed a soft kiss on Aria's forehead. He held it there for a few extra minutes and gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Aria just closed her eyes and gave off a content sigh as she rested her hands on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"No you won't," she replied, "You'll find someone else and forget all about me; such is your way, Jim."

"I'm glad you hold me in such a high regard, commander." The two looked at one another and exchanged a soft kiss on the lips.

"Captain, the shuttle is prepared to launch." A monotone interrupts them. They both turn to see Jim's first officer, Spock, anxiously waiting to board the shuttle…well, if you could call a Vulcan anxious.

"Spock, we've really got to work your timing." Jim said with a roll of his eyes. He then turned his attention back to Aria: "Don't be bored without me."  
"Wouldn't dream of it," she replied, placing another peck on his cheek just in spite of the impatient Vulcan. She didn't like Spock and she was absolutely certain that the feeling was mutual. Although she couldn't prove it, Aria was certain that this Mr. Spock knew whom she really was. Vulcans have that sort of mind where they could read a persons life story in a matter of minutes. He always looked at her as if she were a potential threat and, on occasion, voiced that he didn't trust her. Jim informed her of this, but she could care less. She wasn't created to gain trust and friendship with others. However, she did take every chance she got to annoy Spock just because she found some form of joy in it. Cruel? Yes, but that was who she was.

Exchanging another quick kiss with Jim, Aria slowly backed away and watched as the captain of the Enterprise exchanged a few words with his first officer and then boarded the shuttle. Spock gave her an uncertain look, to which she simply replied with a small wave, before he entered the shuttle as well. Quite proud with herself, Aria stuffed her hands in her coat pockets, turned on her heel then exited out of the shuttle bay.

Normally, she would be heading to work, but today was her day off-a rarity when your Starfleet's top advance weapons designer. The bright afternoon sun forced its way through the thick London clouds up above. Skyscrapers and other various buildings glistened in the light while the sidewalks were full of people heading to and from work. Despite the amount of people out in public, Aria was able to lock herself away in the world of her mind. She headed back toward her apartment in a hurry, intending to make the most of her one day of freedom: work out for a bit, finish some designs, maybe even catch up on some sleep.

The nightmares of her past have kept her from getting a full nights rest, but she was never off her game. Unlike a standard human being, Aria's body didn't need the regular 8 hours of sleep to function. All she needed was to be focused and on edge, which was how she always was even if no one could tell. That was a skill he taught her to perfect.

He.

Khan.

No matter how hard she tried, she could get that nightmare out of her head: what she'd done, how he looked at her before they were separated, the sound of his weak voice before he was knocked unconscious. Above all, though, she couldn't forget his eyes. That always was her favorite quality about his features; the way he looked at her.

A small smile grew across Aria's face as more delightful memories passed through her mind. She thought back to the time when she was Khan's partner in both combat as well as on a sensual level. He had stolen her heart all those years ago and he never gave it back. Even after accepting the fact that Khan was gone forever, Aria's heart still belonged to him. He was the only one who could have it, always and forever.

"Commander Morrow! Commander!" a voice calling her name broke Aria from her thoughts. She recognized it, but at the moment she couldn't place a name with it. She stopped in her fast paced steps and looked over her shoulder just in time to see a tall, dark skinned officer, dressed in the standard grey uniform, stop behind her.

"Commander Morrow!" he exclaimed, suddenly snapping up in

"Ah, Mr. Harewood," she said, facing her now panting technician, "at ease, please. Take a moment to catch your breath."

"Thank you, miss." He sighed, leaning forward slightly and setting his hands on his knees.

Aria rolled her eyes; it would be just her luck that work found her on her day off. "What a surprise to see you." She said, "I believe I left quite a bit of work for you to complete by the time I return tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry…miss…" Harewood replied, straitening back up, "I've only just come from there. A message came in for you."

"And you couldn't just reach me on my communicator because…" she asked, rather annoyed that an officer had to track her down just to deliver a message.

"It's from Admiral Marcus, Commander." He said, "Said it was urgent and that I had to deliver it to you in person. He also said that you'd be near the shuttle bay, seeing that you and Captain Kirk are, well, close."

A surge of anger filled her veins at the sound of that name: Admiral Marcus. The man who woke her up, who forced her to wake Khan, who took her captain and crew away from her. Aria clenched her fists in her pockets and took in a deep thoughtful breath: She hated him more than she could possibly express in words. He ruined her life and now kept her under his thumb like a prisoner of war, a consolation prize for discovering her crew and exploiting their specialized skills. He could have killed her, but he did something worse: He kept her alive with the memories of the part she had played in destroying Khan.

"What did he say?" Aria asked in a dark monotone that took Harewood by surprise, "What was so important that Marcus felt the need to disturb me on my one day off?"

"I-I am sorry, Commander," Harewood replied, sounding a tad afraid, "but he said that it was a matter of major importance. He's sent over a new science officer, Commander. The admiral said that the recruit would be on as your new assistant."

"Are you telling me that Admiral Marcus assigned a new recruit to my team, without consenting me first, and then proceeded to assume that this stranger would be accepted as my assistant?" she hissed, "Absolutely not."

"But, Commander…"

"No 'buts', Harewood. I take my work very seriously and Marcus cannot interfere with my process. He gets the results he wants, so why is he trying to change things now?"

"I…I don't know."

"Doesn't matter." Aria immediately snapped into her commanding ways, using her anger to fuel her ambition, "Where is this recruit?"  
"At base, Commander," Harewood replied, "He arrived this morning along with a few of Marcus' men; they delivered the Admiral's message, escorted the recruit to the basement lab, then left."

"Just what I need; an amateur left unattended in my personal work station." Aria cursed, "Do you have transport, Harewood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Take me to base; I feel it is my duty to deliver this recruit's dismissal orders personally."

Harewood gave her an affirmative nod then quickly lead her to his transport. Aria was fighting an internal battle of anger: If there was any privacy she maintained from Marcus, it was in her work. Him sending over some random, most likely unqualified, science officer to 'assist' her was over stepping his bounds. She worked alone; simple as that.

"If I may, Commander," Harewood said with some caution, "the recruit isn't an ametur. He's a commanding officer."

"Is that so?" Aria asked with an icy sting to her voice

"According to his transcript, he has excelled in both hand to hand combat as well as weapons technology. Brains and brawn, isn't that what you look for in recruits, Commander?"

"Yes, Harewood, but I also prefer to interview and screen the recruits myself. Forgive me if I'm not so immediate to trust Marcus' decision to bring this man aboard."

"You told me never to question your ways, Commander."

"Good. Now, tell me; you've looked over this man's transcripts?"  
"Yes."

"Give me a name; I want to research as much as I before we arrive at base."

"Harrison. Commander John Harrison."


	2. Chapter 2: The Puzzle of John Harrison

_**Hello,**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely responses. Truly, it means a lot to me. As I stated before, I don't claim to be an expert in Star Trek lore but I will try to stay as accurate as possible. This chapter is shorter then I had anticipated, but I hope you still enjoy.**_

_**Fuchsia. Grasshopper: I am studying theater and work as an actress so on occasion a few theater phrases or lines slip into my writing. Points for catching that :)**_

_**Please continue to let me know what you think.**_

_**Much love and many thanks**_

_Chapter 2: The Puzzle of John Harrison_

Aria sat in silence as she and Harewood traveled to meet and confront this Commander John Harrison. Her mind was working hundred miles a second, trying to piece this puzzle together; none of the aspects of this matter made sense to her. Why would Admiral Marcus send this man to work with her without any warning? Not just any academy graduate was allowed to work at the base Aria was stationed at, let alone allowed to work along side her. This base, classified as Section 31 in Marcus' unofficial books, was hidden in plain sight as an archive and was a specialized weapons development and research facility. Scientists and specified specialists alike were working to create new and advanced combat tactics as well as advance weaponry to prepare for any threat Starfleet may face in the future.

Aria was given command over a small, selected group of officers who did not know her true identity or origin but would follow her instruction without question. Due to her genetically engineered mind and vast knowledge in the field, she was considered one of, if not he only, head of these projects. She was vaguely aware that there may be others working on weapon designs, but she had no idea who they were nor did she particularly care. This was not a job she had chosen. This was the job she was forced to take after Marcus destroyed her crew. The admiral had trapped her in an involuntary servitude: make these weapons for him, or else he'd kill her and thus eliminating her race. Aria couldn't afford to have the sort of weight on her mind; the guilt was already enough.

But even that brought her mind back to this John Harrison. Few people besides Marcus knew her predicament so what qualification did this individual have that would include him in such an elite group? Why did Marcus choose him as her assistant? More importantly, why did Marcus believe that she needed an assistant? She worked alone for multiple reasons: someone may catch on to her complicated background, very few (no one really) were able to keep up with her, and lastly, she preferred solitude. Could it be that Marcus trusted this man with her secret? Perhaps Commander Harrison already knew who Aria really was. If that was the case, then she didn't trust him. Any ally of Admiral Alexander Marcus' was an enemy of hers.

"Have you got John Harrison's file on you?" she asked, finally breaking the tension slightly.

"Of course," Harewood replied, taking one hand off the steering so to hand her the grey tablet that contained all this mysterious recruit's information and transfer orders, "I figured you would want to look it over immediately, Commander."

"You figured right," Aria said as she unlocked the screen. Instantly, the information she needed lit up the tablet:

**NAME: Harrison, John**

**AGE: 30**

**BACKGROUND: Born in Dover, Great Britain, Earth**

**-Both parents killed in attack on Tarsus IV in 2246**

**-No living relatives**

**EDUCATION: Graduated from London School of Economics in 2250**

**PERFORMANCE REVIEW: Average marks as researcher**

**-Prefers to work alone**

**PSYCOLOGICAL REVIEW: N/A**

**SPECITLY: Data research**

**SECOND SPECITLY: None**

Aria looked it over again and again. She stated at the screen in complete befuddlement. This was the most incomplete, vague profile she had ever come across. No picture, no birth date, no educational information prior to his apparent graduation from the Economics school. Was he even an official member of Starfleet? '_'Average marks'? What sort of commanding officer receives average marks?'_ she thought as she scrolled through the profile for the 5th time, _' 'Prefers to work alone.' Why would he agree to transfer for an assistance job if he doesn't work well with others?' _The pieces of the puzzle weren't fitting together and that only made her confused which quickly developed into frustration.

Quickly, Aria's eyes narrowed and she turned her attention to Harewood: "What is this? This is not an accurate file, " she barked, anger seeping through every word, "This is deficient, invalid to me, utterly useless. What is Marcus trying to take me for? An idiot?"

"I-I don't know, miss," Harewood stammered, clearly shaken by this new tone of hers, "I mean, you're not an idiot Commander Morrow, obviously. But, um, er, the…the admiral's men had given that information to-"

"I do not care who gave this so called 'information' to you. This is not a complete profile which leads me to believe that this Harrison character is not who Admiral Marcus has set him up to be." Aria snapped, "Tell me: what did he look like?"

"Harrison?" Harewood asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I need details," Aria demanded, "Young or old? What race is he: Human? Vulcan? Tell me!"

"Yes, miss, sorry." Harewood cleared his throat and began to describe the man he had seen that morning: "He's human. Tall, broad shoulders, muscular: I couldn't get a good look at his face, though. He wore all black just like the officers escorting him, but he had a hooded coat on as well. The hood was pulled over his eyes and he kept his head down while they took him down to the lab."

"His escorts, how'd they look?"

"Like any other escorts, miss. Nothing out of the ordinary except…" Harewood stopped short and nervously began to suck his lower lip.

"Except what, Harewood?" Aria hissed in agitation, "Now's not the time to keep secrets."

"One of them was carrying a bag when they brought Harrison in," he continued, "but after they dropped him off, the bag was gone as well. It's probably nothing, Commander. Science equipment, perhaps."

"Based on how little information I have on this man, I don't take this information as nothing." Aria replied, "As of right now, I don't trust this Harrison character, not until I'm face to face with him and can speak with him myself. Now can this contraption go any faster? Step on it, Harewood. God only knows what that idiot was _really_ sent to do in my lab."

"How…how do you mean?"

"He could be dangerous."

"What makes you say that?"

"I said step on it!"

Without another word, Harewood straightened up and quickened their speed. The uncomfortable, tensioned silence returned; the only sound was the whizzing of the engine and the light tapping of Aria's impatient fingers against the information tablet. Despite how frustrated it made her, she couldn't take her eyes off the profile before her. Her mind now flowed with thoughts of curiosity mixed in with anger and her warrior alter ego was beginning to take over. Something deep in her soul made her believe that this Harrison fellow was a threat to her, a dangerous and potentially fatal threat.

Perhaps Marcus had received the entire inventory of advance weaponry he wanted from her. Perhaps he had hired John Harrison to take over her role as a commanding officer and thus eliminating her role in Starfleet. Her demotion of course would merely be the kick-starter of her demise: First loss of title, then exile, and then eventually execution. Aria was, after all, the last of her kind thus it would make sense if the admiral wanted to finally end her life; get rid of the last piece of evidence linking him to the awakening of a race of genetically enhanced beings to benefit his own needs.

To a normal human being, this would seem as an over exaggeration, a fit of mental paranoia as it were. But to Aria, it made perfect sense. She knew that her stay in Starfleet wouldn't be permanent; it was only a matter of time before Marcus would give the order to kill her. She was merely a toy to him that could be disposed of in a matter of moments. This was a fact; he had even told her so that night she and Khan were separated.

A surge of guilt filled her mind suddenly as the memory stirred in her mind. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, but it was of no use. That memory was just as poignant as the one in her nightmares: never going away, never loosing its affect on her.

_**000000**_

_She blinked her eyes open, slowly coming to. Her head was pounding and the bright, white, fluorescent light coming from all around her wasn't helping it. With a groan, she managed to get to her feet and find her balance. It quickly came back to her: the fight in the med room, the hands around her neck, his eyes._

"_Khan." She breathed out. She was about to go running out to find him, but reality struck her. She had been returned to her cell in the ships brig. She was a prisoner once again. _

"_Nice to see that your up and about," That deep, unnerving voice said as it echoed off the walls of her cell. _

"_Marcus," she muttered under her breath as a cold shiver of anger ran up her spine. She turned around to lock a gaze with the man who had dragged her into all this chaos; the man who had begun to derail her life…or rather the life she had before she was put to sleep. He just stared back at her as if she were on display at a zoo. There was a shadow of pride on his face that made her feel a tad uneasy. But that didn't matter; what mattered was the issue at hand._

"_Where is he?" she snapped, pounding a fist against the glass of her containment cell, "I demand an answer!"_

"_You're superpowers don't scare me, Morrow," Marcus teased, calmly folding his arms across his chest, "There's nothing you can do to me."_

"_Are you willing to take that chance?" she hissed, tensing her body up so that she appeared to be nothing but pure muscle._

_Marcus merely laughed and shook his head: "I knew you were hot headed," he said, "but I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to attempt to threaten me while I have your entire crew locked in my cargo bay. Aren't you and your captain supposed to be supreme beings? Can't you use your brains?"_

"_Don't mock me!" she snapped, "Where is he? What have you done with him?"  
"He's a lot stronger then I imagined, quick too," Marcus went on, "a real gem to your kind, I must admit. It's no wonder he was your leader. Nearly took out the guards when he came too." He suddenly stopped and wicked smirk grew across his dry, worn down face: "He asked about you," he unwillingly teased, "wanted to know what we had done to you, where you were. He seemed real hell bent on making sure you were safe. Did the two of you have something or am I to believe that it was strictly 'just business' between you two?"  
"You mock me again!" she barked, slamming her hand against the glass again, "I would suggest you don't make that mistake a third time or it may very well cost you your life!"_

"_Threaten me again and it will cost you his." Marcus hissed in return. She froze and her eyes grew wide with fear. She wasn't meant to feel fear; it wasn't in her nature. But there was only one thing that could cause that emotion to show. The possibility of loosing him: her world, her captain, her Khan. Long ago, she had allowed him to take hold of her heart, which became her only weakness. Emotions always were a warrior's downfall and for her, there was no exception._

"_Where…where is he?" she asked again but in a much lower tone. Marcus immediately pulled out a small silver device from his front pocket and punched in a code. An image appeared on the small screen and he showed it too her. There, lying in the middle of the floor of what appeared to be a hanger bay, semi-conscious, was Khan. She couldn't fully make out how injured (if he was at all) he was, but what mattered was that he was alive. Yes, he was alive._

"_He did well in the interrogation process," Marcus said, "only fought back a few times before we had to sedate him again hence his current state. As I said before, it makes sense why you elected him as your leader."_

"_What's going to happen to him?" she said, almost pleaded. _

"_Khan Noonien Singh will been taken off of this ship to a disclosed location, never to be found." Marcus replied, taking the image away from her, "I have plans for him and when I'm through…"_

"_If you kill him, I swear I will end you." She snapped, knowing exactly where his thought process was going. _

_Marcus smirked wickedly at her again and chuckled: "I told you that you'd be separated from your people once you had awoken him. The only reason you are still alive, Morrow, is because I'm allowing it. You've kept you end of the bargain, so I'll let you live. You'll be put into Starfleet as a science officer, specializing in advance weaponry. You're job will be to adapt our armory with weapons of a higher caliber."  
"I'm not your puppet," she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him, "You can't just make me do as you please."_

"_Is that so? Then perhaps I'm not making my self clear," he hissed through his all to perfectly white teeth, "Here is how things are going to work from now on: you do as I say or I kill your entire crew, starting with your precious Khan."_

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Want to test me? There are 74 of your kind left, 72 of which are still in a cryogenic sleep, while I have an entire fleet of starships at my disposal. Who has the upper hand here, Fist Officer Morrow? Keep your mouth shut, do as your told and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you and your people go."_

_ "And when would that be? How long do I have to stay your prisoner?"  
"As long as I damn well say you are! That was the deal; you give me Khan and I let you live. You're walking on thin ice, Morrow, and I won't hesitate to let you fall through. I'm letting you live for now and only for now."_

_**000000**_

A loud beeping snapped Aria back to reality. Her eyes shot open and she looked around in a slight panic. She was still in the transport, still holding John Harrison's incomplete file, still on her way to confront this mysterious man. _'It was just a memory,' _she told herself, taking in slow deep breaths, _'You just got ahead of yourself for a moment, Rhi. Focus!'_

"Sorry, Commander," Harewood nervously said, tapping a few buttons on the dashboard, "that was my communicator. I didn't mean to break your concentration."

"No, no, it's alright." She replied, half-heartedly, "It was…it's nothing." The beeping suddenly stopped and a look of worry came across Harewood's face: "Why didn't you answer?" Aria asked. It wasn't like her to ask about other's doings but anything would do to get her mind off of Marcus at the moment. Also, this was Thomas Harewood, the only member of her team whom she could some what trust. He never asked questions, never pried into her business, a good worker and followed orders without any trouble. If he didn't have respect for Admiral Marcus, Aria might have let him in on her secret.

"It…It was a personal call, miss," he replied, "Family matter."

"You should have answered then," She said, "I wouldn't have minded. Is…is everything alright?" She felt odd asking that, but that is what people did wasn't it? If someone was in distress, then one should inquire about it out of courtesy. Feelings were part of her genetic code; Emotions were her weakness after all.

"It's my daughter," Harewood said after a long pause, "She's very ill; cancer, actually. We…we had to check her into intensive care this morning."

"Oh, I'm…I'm sorry to hear that." Aria replied, cringing at the robotic tone of her words. She was in fact trying, even though it was in vain. It wasn't that she didn't care; she just didn't know how too.

"Thank you," Harewood said with a nod.

They finally reached their destination and Aria immediately snapped back into commanding mode. She stepped out, adjusted the collar of her maroon greatcoat then took in a deep breath: "Harewood, you…you should go and be with your family." She instructed, back to him, "I can handle Harrison on my own."

"Um, th-thank you, Commander." He replied, sounding relieved, "Are you absolutely certain, though? You had implied that Harrison could be dangerous."

"I can handle myself, trust me." She replied, looking over her shoulder at him, "Be with your family. That should be your priority right now." She may not be the prime example of caring for others, but Aria understood the meaning of family. A warrior is taught that their fellow comrades are their brothers and sisters in arms; they are a family and vowed to protect one another. Aria lost her family so she understood what Harewood was going through. To loose a member of one's family is the most painful thing to experience, that she understood better than anything else.

Taken back a bit but this sudden and unnaturally kind gesture, Harewood sighed heavily and hoped back into the transport; "Good luck, Commander Morrow." Aria gave him an affirmative nod then headed inside the building.

Section 31 kept up its facade even on the inside. Various officers were stationed on the top layers just to appear as if they are working at a Starfleet Archive. It was the lower level where the real work was taking place. As Aria passed thought the massive glass doors, she zipped by a few men and women who immediately recognized her and straightened up instantly.

"Commander."

"Good afternoon, Commander Morrow."

"Pleasure to see you Commander."

She took no notice to them; she was on a mission and had little to no time for casual necessities. She reached the security scanner; passed the quick examination, then step into the lift. Swiping her security badge, Aria quietly rode the lift down to her private basement lab.

The lower levels were made up of various workstations for designers and scientist alike, but it was the bottom most level that was classified; that was Aria's lab. No one was allowed in without her permission and even that was a rarity. Despite it being a work place, it was a second home for there. When in her lab, Aria designed her weapons, built her prototypes then tested them. Majority of the time that process would take many long and tedious hours. Having a private lab meant that she didn't have to worry about being interrupted or dragged off on other assignments. She was alone and that was how she preferred it.

The lift came to a hissing stop and the large silver doors slid open. Aria stepped out, made a right down the dimly lit corridor then stopped in front of her lab door. She took hold of the silver hand and closed her eyes for just a moment. Her mind needed to focus on the task at hand, no matter what that would be. She had no idea what was waiting for her inside. John Harrison could just be waiting for her orders as her new assistant or he could be waiting in there to kill her. Nothing was clear to her, but she wasn't afraid. She was a superior being after all; who was this man to break her of that?

She rolled her shoulders back, fixed her posture so that her back was ramrod straight, opened her eyes then turned the handle. Aria strode into the lab and quickly shut the door behind her. Everything was eerily still; there was no sound of any one else being in the room. She casually began to walk around the room, seeming as if everything was fine and normal. Her eyes darted around, though, taking in every minuscule detail about the room. All of her equipment was still in place and none of her paperwork had been tampered with. She made her way over to her desk and that was when she saw it: A large, black duffle bag, plopped down beside of one of the workbenches.

"So you are here." She said, a sly smile growing across her face, "For a second there, I thought my officer had just made you up."

There came no reply, but Aria knew that Harrison was in the room. She could just feel it. Her senses were heightened and were better adjusted to high stake situations; this qualified as a high stake situation. Her blood began to quickly pump through her veins as she felt an urge of excitement take over her body. She missed times like this: the small thrill of catching the enemy (that is if Harrison was in fact an enemy). Casually, Aria walked over to the bag and knelt down to pick it up.

"Strange, isn't it Mr. Harrison?" she continued to talk as if he were right beside her, "You're performance review states that you prefer to work alone and yet here you are to be my assistant. Change of heart or did Marcus offer you a damn good deal?"

There was still no reply. Unphased, Aria plopped the bag down on the work bench and slowly began to unzip it: "Perhaps some clues to your identity are in here," she said, "Your file is a tad…incomplete, to put it lightly. It's almost as if someone just pieced it together in the last minute. Is that what happened? Marcus' needed you to pass an official officer of Starfleet so he whipped you up a file? Have I got that right?"  
No reply.

"It's an interesting one, for what little is there," she went on, " _'Graduate of the London School of Economics'_, impressive. _'No living relatives'_, sorry to hear that. Oh and my personal favorite part: _'Average marks as a researcher'_. Honestly, it's as if Marcus didn't even try to pass you off as an outstanding commander. Only an average one."

Just as Aria was about to pull out the top item in the bag, there was a quick brush of air against the back of her neck. She quickly spun around to see what it was, but there was nothing. Remaining unphased, she slowly turned back around to empty the bag. Suddenly, an arm shot out from behind and wrap around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides. A large weight then pushed her forward so that there was no space for her to move between the bench and what ever was holding her tight. She opened her mouth to speak but a hand immediately covered it.

"You so much as utter another word, I will end you." A voice hissed in her ear. A cold, merciless chill ran up her spine; one that she had only felt because of only one other person. That voice, why did it sound so familiar? Aria attempted to move to face her capture but it was of no use. He was too strong. But that was impossible? Her strength was well beyond any average human beings, so why couldn't she move him off? Cooperating only for the sake of finding some answers, Aria relaxed her body a bit into her capturer's hold.

"You're not as hot headed as you appear," he whispered, "perhaps I was wrong about you." Swiftly, he moved the arm around her middle to pin both of her arms behind her back. Seeing this as her chance, Aria bit down on one of her capture's fingers as hard as she could. He released the hand over her much and let out a small cry. By gaining this tiny bit of freedom, Aria managed to free her arms and bolt for the door.

Unexpectedly, he was in front of her in the blink of an eye. This was John Harrison, she was sure of it now. He matched Harewood's description: tall, muscular, dressed in all black with a hood pulled over his face. And based on the current predicament they were in, her previous thoughts on him were true, then; Marcus had sent him here to kill her.

Obviously not willing to go down with out a fight, Aria threw a left jab to his cheek but it was of no use. Harrison caught her fist and swung his neck blow toward her. She ducked and backed up slightly as he continued to make punches at her. He caught her slightly off guard in a mere moment, but it was enough cause her fall back against the workbench. The blow was unexpectedly fierce and strong; Aria could even feel a small trickle of blood on her now cracked lip. As she tried to steady herself again, Harrison pushed her back so that she was practically lying on the bench. He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and placed the other hand around her neck. His strength was almost equal to hers, but she knew that was impossible. She was superior so it would be impossible for him to even be near her level. Why couldn't she break free from his hold?

Before Harrison could even get a chance to squeeze, Aria managed to head butt him. He stumbled back slightly, releasing her neck and hands. Her adrenaline pumping through her veins, Aria lunched herself upright and kicked Harrison's legs out from under him. He fell against the cold tiled floor with a thud and Aria wasted no time in pinning him there. She wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing her knees into his sides, then grabbed his wrists in both of her hands and slammed his arms down on either side of his head.

Her heart raced with the thrill of the fight and her eyes were wild as she glared down at her victim. She expected him to fight against her hold, but to her surprise he didn't. Harrison only lie there, hood still over his face, but staring up at her. He mouth curved up into a wicked grin suddenly he let out a deep, chuckle that sent another cold chill down her spine.

"There you are," he said, his voice clear and deep, "That's my lark. I thought I'd lost you."

Aria stared down at him in utter confusion. Lost her? What was he talking about? They had never met. And what did he mean 'his lark'? No one had ever called her that, well no one at Starfleet at least. That was a nickname her crew gave her all those years ago because she had a more carefree quality back then. But Harrison wouldn't know about that unless…No, there was now way of him know that.

Slowly, he began to sit up. She let go of his wrists with caution but was honestly to taken back to notice that she had. Her eyes were now wide with shock as oppose to the excitement of the fight. Harrison sat up straight and grabbed the edges of his hood with his hands.

"How…how did you know about my name?" Aria asked, her voice abnormally soft and quivering a bit.

"Because I'm the one that gave it to you," he replied and her breath stilled in her chest. Harrison finally removed his hood and let it fall against his broad shoulders. His eyes pierced into her own: blue and cold as ever. A few strands of dark hair hung low in his face; a face that Aria thought she'd only ever remember and never relive again. He then took her hands into his and gently pressed his lips against her knuckles. She didn't fight it; she just gazed at him in wonder.

"It has been far too long, Aria," he said, nuzzling his forehead against her own. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath as she entangled her fingers with his.

"Khan," she whispered, "Khan."


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets in the Dark

_**Apologizes for the delay. Famiy/Work/Smaug's voice related issues :)**_

_**Plus, I ran into many difficulties writing this chapter. Reviews and support are always welcome btw. **_

_**Thank you all as always for the wonderful responses and support. For those who have asked me, I will be following along the Into Darkness series of events. As you guys can probably tell, I have added my own twists so I hope you all continue to enjoy.**_

_**Much love and many thanks**_

_Chapter 3: Secrets in the Dark_

_ She gripped the controls as tightly as she could; her knuckles were white, adrenaline pumped through her veins, her almond eyes had grown wide with excitement and the thrill of the flight filled her entire being. Building weapons was her job, but flying was her passion. Behind the control panel of a starship or even a small, one-man spacecraft such as this was where she truly felt she belonged even though she was made for the battlefield. _

_She was the only augment warrior who was given access of a ship, which wasn't standard for first officers. Despite her status, though, she had to sneak in her trips. They were at war so joyrides in space weren't really the smartest things to do during 'down time'. She had to be careful so he wouldn't catch her._

_He._

_The captain._

_ "Approximate time to destination?" a voice crackled through her communicator._

_ "2 minutes," she said, "Why? Afraid I would fly off and never come back, lieutenant? I'm not even out of the atmosphere, there is nothing to fear."_

_ "Of course I don't, Commander." The voice replied, "I just feel as if the captain will walk into the control room at any moment and catch us."_

_ "Does he suspect?"_

_ "Not that I'm aware, but you know how he is."_

_ "Unfortunately, I do. Was covered for that briefing?"_

_ "Yes, I believe…Morrow, come in to land."_

_ She furrowed her brow in confusion at the sudden rise of fear in the lieutenant's voice: "Is there a problem?"_

_ No answer. Just static._

_ "Lieutenant, come in. I repeat, come in."_

_ "Commander Morrow, I highly suggest you bring that ship in before I force you to."_

_ Aria bit her lower lip and internally cursed herself as that deep voice echoed through her ears. She had been caught. Of course he had found her, he always knew where she was. He was her captain after all. Taping a few buttons and loosening her grips slightly, she managed to turn the ship around and gracefully land in the docking bay. _

_ Taking in a few deep breaths, she slowly rose from the pilot's seat. She stepped out of the ship and straightened her back as much as she could. There, standing just a few feet away from the landing space was Khan. Immediately a knot twisted itself into her gut. He always made her feel emotions that should have been decreased when she became an advanced her being: Fear and nervousness, just to name a few._

_ "Captain Noonien Singh," she said, cautiously approaching the almost statue like figure of her commanding officer, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_ "You missed the briefing, Commander Morrow." He said; his voice low yet sharp, "Care to explain as to why that was?"_

_ "Briefing, sir?" she asked, attempting to play the naïve card, which she should have known it would fall on deaf ears, "I was unaware that was even happening. How are we doing in the field?"_

_ Khan didn't reply. He merely looked down at her with his piercing, ice-like eyes; it shook her but she didn't allow her fear to show. Her eyes flitted around to see if the lieutenant she was speaking with was still around, but he was nowhere to be seen; most likely was forced to leave, captain's orders. _

_Very slowly, Khan began to walk around her like a vulture circling its prey just before going in for a strike: "Tell me, Commander Morrow," He said, "this jump ship is an older model, a few decades in fact. Where did you learn to fly it?"_

_ "In basic training, sir," she replied although his question puzzled her, "it wasn't that difficult maneuver."_

_ "And your flight plan," he continued in the same slightly venomous manner, "who filed it?"_

_ "Well, I did." She said._

_ "And who authorized you to take this ship out, Ms. Morrow?" he hissed coming to face her head on again._

_ "No one, sir," she replied, getting rather annoyed with his questions, "I took it out for-"_

_ "You took it!" He suddenly snapped, glairing down at her in a menacing manner, "You! A commanding officer who is supposed too stand-up as a figure of authority in this group, who is held in second command to me, decided to be reckless and remove an unauthorized ship from this docking bay then take a joyride in enemy space just to please yourself!"_

_ "There was no one around, I made sure I was alone." She snapped back, "I only flew in the designated region."_

_ "We are at war, Commander, what part of that don't you understand? Do you even comprehend the gravity of the danger you had set yourself in? You could have been killed, shot down by some rouge patrol or taken in by the enemy force."  
"Captain Noonien Singh, I had a plan and thought it all through. There-"_

_ "You didn't think anything through! Your carefree nature has always been the chink your armor; Control yourself, Morrow!"_

_ Anger flowed through her body, but Aria knew that she couldn't express it. No matter how much he was overreacting about this, Khan was still her superior officer; it would be out of line and dangerous to fight with him. She simply took in a deep breath and straightened her back: "It won't happen again, sir," she said, sounding rather rehearsed and monotone, "I take full responsibility for my reckless actions. My apologizes."_

_ Khan relaxed his harsh glare for a moment and took a few steps back. He seemed to be looking her over, studying her, however she still remained steadfast and statue-esque. "Do you know of larks, Commander?" he asked her, in a slightly softer tone._

_ "Larks?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in utter confusion, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand where-"_

_ "They are commonly known as songbirds," he went on, ignoring her bafflement, "but they are also characterized as carefree and symbolize the coming of a new day." He then paused and locked his eyes with hers: "That is what you are," he continued, "Carefree, a beckon of hope to those around you. We are at a time of war, Commander, and yet you still seem to find a way to remain as carefree and strong as you've always been. Do you view that as a strength or a weakness?"_

_ "I…I'm afraid I don't know how to answer that, sir." Aria stammered in reply._

_Khan merely nodded and a small, almost unnoticeable, smile grew across his pale face: "Follow me," he beckoned as he walked toward the jump ship. _

_She did as she was told even though she didn't quite understand what was going on in his mind. Khan led her inside the ship and quietly shut the door behind them. The only light in the ship came from a single, blinking red emergency light from above. Aria stood facing the control panel as Khan stood directly behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders._

_The air became tight._

_A chill ran up her spine as his hot breath softly hit the back of her neck._

_They were alone and there was no sign of any oncoming interruptions._

_Now she understood why he took her in here._

"_I could have lost you," he whispered into her ear, "Do you realize what impact that would have on me? What I would have done if I no longer had you, my beautiful lark?"_

_A small smirk grew across her face as Aria let out a deep sigh that she didn't realize she was holding in: "Is that sentiment I hear, Captain?" She teased, "We can't have others knowing that you have a soft side."_

"_Hence why I took you in here," he said. Slowly, Khan brought his lips to gently graze her shoulder and his strong arms to coil around her waist. Aria closed her eyes and brought a hand up to tangle her fingers in his hair. She let a soft moan escape her throat as he began to nip and kiss her neck._

"_Khan," she breathed out, "We…we can't do this."_

"_Of course we can," he practically growled, turning her to face him, "We all have our secrets, Aria. Yours is your passion for flight and mine-well, I think you can figure that out, my lark."_

_Their lips came crashing down upon one another's and time seemed to stand still. Khan pulled her body so close to his that they seemed to meld together: hips grinding against one another, her chest pressed against his Aria pulled back just a few inches to toss off her jacket, but Khan quickly pulled her back into his tight hold. Before she could even take in a fresh breath, Aria was pinned against the wall, arms pinned above her head, and Khan stealing soft kisses along her collarbone._

"_Give yourself to me," he said, nuzzling his head under her chin._

"_You already have me," Aria breathed out. She then cupped his face and feverously kissed him again and again, practically sucking the very life out of her captain. Khan did not oppose to this aggressive gesture. He merely growled and kissed her back as he maneuvered his warm hands up and under her uniform. Aria raised her left leg to hook around Khan's waist while he feverously grinded his body against hers._

"_Khan." She groaned, "I…I need you."_

"_Then take me," he moaned in reply, "my beautiful, perfect, Aria." They kissed on the lips once more and escalated their romance in the dark, wonderfully private, interior of the jump ship. _

_This was something that was not new for them, hiding out and having these intimate moments; she was his and he was hers. It was a secret they shared since they first laid eyes on each other. Emotions weren't part of their advanced structure, or at least not a key point in their development, however these two still seemed to feel for one another._

_She was his equal and at the same time, his opposite. She was, as he told her, carefree and reacted more on instinct rather than taking the time to plan things out. He was the perfect warrior: strong in the mind and body, a natural leader, an entity of pure savagery when he allowed himself to be. They balanced one another while they worked as captain and first officer, which naturally grew into a relationship, which then grew into love._

_Yes, love._

_Superior beings weren't suppose to be controlled or fueled by such petty things as sentiment and passion, but Khan and Aria couldn't control the overwhelming feelings those emotions bring on. _

_She was in love with him._

_He was in love with her._

_**000000**_

Letting the initial shock wave pass, Aria slowly leaned back a bit so to look at Khan properly. She opened her eyes and just stared into the eyes of the man in front of her. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be possible. After all this time, after everything Marcus had forced her to do and believe, could her captain be here? As if to test that the figure in front of her was in fact real, Aria reached a shaky hand up to gently brush away the stands of jet-black hair that hung in his face. The touch of his soft, pale skin against her fingers sent shivers throughout her body; shivers she hadn't felt in far too long a time.

"Khan," she whispered, "You're…you're alive."

"Of course I am," he replied, taking her hands into his once more and helping her stand, "you didn't believe that a mere human admiral would defeat me, did you? Has it been so long that you've forgotten who I am, my lark?"

"Of course not," she said, cupping his face in her hands as if to test that this was in fact Khan and not some trick of the eye, "but I thought…I believed that Marcus-"

"Had eliminated me, yes, I know." he finished for her, "He wanted you to believe that. He had me under the same impression about you, Aria."

"Then why even come looking for me if you thought I was dead?"

A sly smile grew across Khan's face as he took her hands into his once again; "Because somehow I knew it couldn't be true." He replied, "The Aria Morrow I once knew could never be defeated by the likes of Admiral Marcus. And just as you've always done, my love, you have not disappointed me."

She opened her mouth to reply but the sudden overwhelming feeling of joy over took her entire being; this was Khan and he was alive. He: her captain, her entire world. It had been a little over a year since their separation and she had believed him to be lost forever. And yet, here Khan was looking the same as he did the last time she laid eyes on him.

His facial features were still as chiseled and distinct as they were before and it seemed as though age had not affected him at all. In fact, he seemed physically stronger than before. Even from under the large coat he wore, Aria could tell that Khan's biceps were practically bulging from underneath his skin-tight black shirt. But most important were his eyes; still that sharp, icy, blue that struck a cord in her very soul.

Unable to contain herself a moment longer, Aria cupped his face in her hands and brought her lips to come crashing down upon his. Khan smiled and kissed her in return, holding her body close to his own. Aria felt complete again as their kiss intensified and so did he. It was as he stated, they had been apart for far too long. The world wasn't right when they were apart and now, just for this moment, it seemed to fix itself.

"Oh my Aria, I thought I had lost you forever." He said when they had finally broken free for air, "I've spent the last six months locking down your location; Starfleet has you extremely well hidden, my love."

"Hence the very existence of this base," Aria explained, "This place shouldn't even exist according to Starfleet regulation. Marcus built it for advance weapons development."

"That's how I found you," Khan said, "Marcus had me designing weapons to go along with other advanced prototypes. I knew that no average being could have created those so I begin to research their origins. Fortunately, they let you keep your name and through some records-although incomplete-I was able to trace the blueprints back here. It was no easy task, my love, even for me, but after I had forged those transfer orders it was of no difficulty to receive a few escorts to take me to you."

Aria wrapped her arms around his thick, muscular torso and chuckled slightly: "This of course explains the mysterious Commander John Harrison," she teased, nuzzling her head under his chin, "Did you put that alias together yourself, Captain, or was it Marcus' attempt of concealing you from me?"

"John Harrison was a facade Marcus had created the moment I was separated from you and our crew," Khan replied, holding her in return, "but of course you have seen through that smokescreen, my brilliant Aria."

She smiled as his lips gently pressed against the top of her head. She had longing to hear him call her name for so long now that she almost forgot how much she truly enjoyed it. She could hear his steady heartbeat while she pressed her ear to his chest and it comforted her in ways that she never knew were possible. He was alive and just for this moment, everything was right again.

"I have spent the past year in seclusion, working for Marcus involuntarily, just as you have." Khan whispered, placing a thumb on her chin so to lift her head, "I thought Marcus had killed you."

"No, no I lived," She replied, resting her hands atop his hard chest, "but it was a horrible existence. I believed you to be dead, gone and…and it was my fault." Her joy was quickly replaced with all the guilt she had been holding up inside and tears threatened to pour from her eyes as she gripped onto his shirt: "Khan, please forgive me. I wasn't thinking properly and I had no idea Marcus was intending on hurting you. Please, Captain, you must believe me." She begged, "He had awoken me first and I-I was so lost and confused when I know I shouldn't have been, but there was nothing-"

"Shh, no more talk of this," Khan whispered, cupping her face in his hands, "We are together now, that is what is important. There is no guilt to be felt."

"But there is," she replied, gazing into his eyes, "I made a deal with Marcus, a deal that I immediately regretted.I allowed him to wake you up and take advantage of your intellect just so that I could live. _I_ was the one who woke you up: _me_! Don't you see? We wouldn't have been separated if it weren't for my stupidity."

"Stupidity?" Khan practically scoffed, "My sweet Aria, you mistake your instinct to survive as an act of foolishness. You made a deal so that you could continue on living; how am I to feel ashamed of you, if you were only acting on your instinct?"

Aria was lost for words; had he…forgiven her? Had he, this man who was once the leader of a great army, a man who many believed to have no soul, just forgave her? But she betrayed her family. They were all gone because of her and yet he seemed to be unphased by that fact. She couldn't wrap her head around it. She had done wrong by him, by her entire crew, by her entire race for that matter. He should be furious with her, not continuing to be so in love with her. Why wasn't he angry with her?

"You should hate me," she said, taking a step back, "I have truly failed you."

"Aria, my love," he went on, "for 300 years we have been parted. 300 years since I have been able look upon the face of anyone I once use to hold so dear. I do not consider the day when I had awoken a real reunion. It was too short lived and most of it still remains a blur to me, but I do remember your voice; the first voice I heard after so many years of silent sleep." Cautiously, he grazed the fingers of his left hand down the side of her neck as his gaze became softer: "I almost killed you that day," he whispered, an undertone of sadness in his voice, "I've never forgiven myself for that mistake."

"You were only reacting to your surroundings," she replied, taking his hand into hers, "You were asleep for centuries and you thought you were in danger and responded to it; I wouldn't have expected any less from you. You are a war machine after all, Khan."

"As are you, Commander Morrow," he said, locking a determined gaze on her, "I do not believe for a moment that your intentions upon waking me were that of a sinister or betrayal-like manner. I know you, Aria, and you are not a traitor. You were only doing what you thought to be best." Suddenly, Khan's gaze became dark and it sent sparks of adrenaline through Aria's body; she recognized that look. That was his look when he was about to go into battle, the look of when he was about to kill.

"Marcus separated us, Aria, not you." He hissed, cupping her face again, "He is to blame and he will pay for all that he has done."  
"What can we do?" she asked, slightly afraid of her captain at the moment, "If he finds out that you found me and that we were together, Marcus will send his men after us."

"You say that as if they are a threat to us," Khan replied, "Remember who we are, Aria, who we were made to be. We are going to be free of Marcus, of all of this madness, that much I can promise you. I have a plan, but I need you to drop this nonsense of how this is your fault. It isn't and I don't want to hear another word on the matter. Now, will you follow me as you once did or has Marcus compromised that fire in you that I have always loved about you?"

Aria took in a sharp breath and simply stared into his eyes. There was a fire in her that she hadn't felt in centuries and it felt right, simply and utterly right. He was right; she was a warrior not some prisoner. She could easily defeat Marcus and his band of stooges, especially now that she had Khan at her side. With his guidance, there was nothing they couldn't do. They would find a way out of the mess and save what little of their former lives that was left. They wouldn't fail; that simply wasn't an option.

Without uttering a single word, Aria leaned forward and kissed Khan on the cheek: "I thought I'd never hear that commanding voice of yours again, Captain Noonien Singh." Aria whispered into his ear, "You have my trust and my heart, just as you always have."

Smiling wickedly, Khan wrapped her up in his strong arms and feverously kissed her on the lips. Aria gladly returned the passion with just as much intensity and soon they became lost in one another just as they did all those years ago.

She was, as always, in love with him.

He was, as always, in love with her.


	4. Chapter 4: Being Human

_**Apologizes for the late update.**_

_**Thank you all for the responses; Keep them coming, lovelies.**_

_**Much love and many thanks**_

_Chapter 4: Being Human_

Aria opened the lab doors just a sliver and peered out into the hall to see if it was clear. She of course knew that no one would be, but she had a feeling that Khan may have been followed and or Marcus had sent men out to find him; She didn't want to risk it.

Their plan at the moment was very simple: leave Section 31. They weren't safe there that was obvious. Despite how they felt about him, Khan and Aria knew that Marcus was not an idiot. He would have figured it out by now that Khan had reunited to her by now and had some sort of a makeshift team out looking for him. Aria internally promised herself that she wouldn't allow them to come near him; she lost him once and that was never going to happen again.

"The way to the lift is clear." She whispered over her shoulder to her patient lover, "but I don't advise us riding up to the top level together."  
"Why?" Khan asked, tossing his bag over his shoulder, "That's the only way out, is it not?"

Aria turned to look at him and gave him a sly smile: "If you want Starfleet to see you yes," she replied, "There is another way; I designed it myself."

"Why am I not surprised?" Khan said with a smirk. Aria blushed only slightly then motioned for him to follow her to the very back of the lab. There was a large silver locker labeled with the symbol for toxic materials, but it was clear to Khan that this was just a façade. Aria punched in the code and opened the doors

"This leads you behind the structure," she explained as she pushed aside the false back to reveal a darkened passage, "The door at the end opens up to the alley. No one will see you and there aren't any cameras so you'll be practically invisible."

"And it's secure?" Khan asked as he stepped forward a bit to exam the opening, "No one will detect me?"

"Of course," she replied with a smirk, "Why would I purposely put you in harms way?"

Khan chuckled deeply and kissed the top of her head. Aria then wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her lips against his chest. She didn't want him to go. Yes they would meet up at her apartment just as they had discussed, but that didn't eliminate the gnawing feeling in her gut. She had just gotten him back, what if something went wrong and they were parted forever? Of course if something did go wrong before they met up again, Khan would handle it with ease; he was, in fact, impenetrable and stronger than anyone or anything imaginable. She was just over thinking it all; she knew it.

Sensing her distress, Khan pulled back a little bit and gazed into her eyes: "It's going to be alright," he assured her, "We've spent what has felt like an eternity apart. I'm sure a few more minutes won't hurt." Aria gave him a small smile and they embraced again. She knew that, even if he didn't say it, Khan felt the same way. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. He didn't want to leave her side again.

He didn't want to loose her.

"What will you do when you reach the top level?" he asked when they parted again.

"I'll make some sort of statement about what's happened to Mr. John Harrison," she explained, "I was supposed to come down here and fire him, but- well, obviously, that's not the case."

"Obviously not," Khan teased, placing his large hood on again, "What will you say?"

"That I put Harrison to work while I go address Marcus on this matter at Starfleet HQ." She said, tossing on her maroon great coat, "That will give me a reason for being absent so that takes away some suspicion. These officers know not to question my methods or me, so we don't have to worry about that. I'll put Thomas Harewood in charge during my absence, I can trust him."

"Can you?" Khan asked in a much more serious tone then he had been speaking in, "Who is this man? What makes you so sure this Harewood individual won't contact Marcus?"

"Trust me, Khan, he won't." Aria assured him, getting close to him again, "Harewood is a good man; his only fault is that he's loyal to Starfleet." Khan was about to counterpoint her, but she quickly placed a finger to his lips: "Let us not argue about this now," she whispered, slowly rubbing her hands up and down his tense biceps, "We need to leave this place; that's our priority right now."

He took in a sharp breath and looked down the passageway again. She was right, but that didn't ease his unwary feeling about Thomas Harewood. Harewood wasn't one of them so what good was he? He was just a human; a measly, worthless, unimportant human being that could never reach their level. To Khan, anyone who wasn't part of his crew was an enemy or a distraction. They were on a higher level then the rest of the universe; they weren't called superior beings for nothing. They earned that title and lived up to it in every way.

Khan knew this and he knew that Aria knew this as well. Why would she take a chance on putting trust in anyone less then him or her, let alone someone who had dedicated their life to Admiral Marcus? It was a risky move, but as Aria had stated, this was not the time to debate the topic. They need to escape and they needed to do it now.

"Do you have the address?" Aria asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Yes," Khan replied with a nod. He turned back to face her then cupped her face in his hands. Without a single thought, they brought their lips together and kissed; "Be careful, my lark." He whispered when they parted, "I don't want to loose you again."  
"Nor I you." She replied, nuzzling her forehead against his.

"I love you," He said as he held her close, "Truly and deeply."

"It's been 300 years since you've said that to me." Aria chuckled as she stroked his sharp cheek, "I had almost forgotten how good it sounds." Khan smiled back at her and they kissed again. "I love you too." She said, "Please be safe."

"You know that I will," he replied and with that they let go of one another and went their separate ways. Just before she exited the lab, Aria looked over her shoulder and watched as her captain disappeared down the dark passage, his coat flowing behind him like some sort of a cape as he ran down the passage. That gnawing feeling grew in its intensity and she began to feel a sort of sting in her eyes. Was she crying? No, impossible; it wasn't in her design to cry. Then again it wasn't in her design to feel love as well.

'_How juvenile,'_ she thought to herself as she scurried out to the lift, _'I shouldn't cry._ _I'll see him soon. We'll be together again. It's not like we'll be parted forever...not like before.'_

Pushing these thoughts aside, Aria rolled her shoulders back, cleared her throat and focused all her attention on the task at hand. She needed to get out of here and meet up with Khan. That was all that mattered; she would deal with her emotions on another occasion. The lift came to a halt and she stepped out, walking determinedly to the officer standing guard at the entrance.

"C-Commander Morrow," the anxious officer stammered, straightening up as soon as he saw her approaching, "what-what can I do for you, miss?"

"Lieutenant, I am sure you are aware of the new recruit who was dropped off this morning?" Aria asked in her booming commanding voice.

"Yes, miss, I saw the escorts leaving this morning." the lieutenant replied.

"Due to this…unexpected command from Admiral Marcus, I will be taking a leave of absence to address this to him in person," Aria quickly stated in the strongest voice she could muster at the moment, "Thomas Harewood will be in charge during this time. Please pass this message along to the rest of the workers here and I expect that Harewood will receive the amount of respect as myself."

"What…what of the new recruit?" the officers asked completely taken back.

"That's none of your concern." She snapped, "He won't be affecting the work done here and I will have no more questions asked about the matter is that clear?"  
"Yes, Commander."

"And no one is permitted to the basement lab during my absence. No one at all, no matter the circumstance."

"Will the new recruit be reporting here during-"

"I said that the new recruit is none of your concern."

"…Yes, miss. Sorry, miss."  
Aria gave the baffled officer a nod and then quickly walked out of the building. The hustle and bustle of London filled her senses as she made her way to her apartment building. She didn't live far from Section 31, which at this moment she was immensely grateful for. Aria's mind was already filled with doubts and fears:

'_That lieutenant seemed suspicious. What if they contact Marcus?'_

'_I don't see Khan in the crowd. What if they found him?'_

'_I left there in a hurry. What if I'm being followed?'_

'…_What if?'_

What if?

Aria suddenly took off into a sprint, pushing aside the slower (and very confused) pedestrians in her path. Her heart was racing, blood pounding through her veins, but she didn't slow down not for a moment. In her mind, Aria understood that this was just an overreaction to unnecessary paranoia. She was a superior being thus immune to fear and doubt. However, the thoughts weren't going away nor showing any signs of leaving until she was reunited with Khan again. Had her augmented mindset faded slightly this past year? This gnawing feeling was a nuisance and altered her thoughts. She needed to get off the street. She needed to hide. She needed to be safe.

She needed Khan.

Finally reaching the entrance of her building, Aria pushed the glass doors open and ran up the four flights of stairs to her apartment. Yes, the lift was probably a faster route but her adrenaline was unlocking that inhuman strength within her; running up stairs was nothing to her. She reached her door, unlocked it, went inside and quickly locked it shut behind her. Arias eyes darted around the dark front room to see if anything was out of place.

"Nothing," she breathed out, taking a cautious step forward. She tiptoed her way toward the bedroom and peered her head inside. "Nothing." She said again as she entered the room. Suddenly, Aria felt something brush across her neck and instantly she snapped into warrior mode.

She spun around and grabbed the intruder by the arm, flipping them onto the bed. Pinning her victim down by pressing her right foot down on his shoulder, Aria quickly snatched up her phaser that she kept in her bedside table just as a precaution. She set it stun then pointed it at the intruder.

"Honestly, love, let us not do this again." That deep, chilling voice said, "I had hoped you'd recognize me by now."

Aria blinked her eyes a few times and finally recognized the man she had just pinned to her bed; "Khan." She breathed out, lowering the phaser, "You…you took me by surprise."

"Yes, I can see that." He teased, "Do you mind letting me up now?" Aria quickly backed away so that Khan could get up. His hood had been knocked off but other than that he seemed unharmed. _'Good,' _she thought, _'No run-ins with Marcus' men.' _ She then felt immensely embarrassed and looked down at the floor in shame. Her fear had blinded her just now and she could have harmed him. This was why she wasn't supposed to feel: clouds the mind, dismantles judgment, a distraction.

"How did you get in?" she asked, putting the phaser away.

"Fire escape." Khan replied as he rose up and dusted off the front of his coat, "Wasn't difficult. That passage lead me to just a few blocks away from here so I had only just arrived a few moments before you did, Aria." He then noticed her look of distress and went to her side. "You thought someone would be waiting here for you." He said, setting his hands on her shoulders, "You thought I was that person; waiting to arrest or perhaps even kill you."

"Foolish, I know." She replied, still not looking up at him, "But as I said before, it would be of no surprise if Marcus had men looking for you and if they discovered you had found me, it only makes sense that they would come her and …I'm sorry. I'm being paranoid. I shouldn't have attacked."

"There you go again; blaming yourself for acting on instinct." He said, his voice much softer now, "You've got to stop that, my lark. There is nothing to apologize for: You were on edge and, thus, responded to a potential threat. I should have made my presence known to you."

"Or I shouldn't have let my emotions cloud my judgment." She replied.

"I've never known you to be governed by emotions."

"I'm usually not, but…well, let us say that in our time apart, Captain, some of my enhanced abilities have dwindled."

"Oh, I truly doubt that." Khan chuckled slightly, lifting her head so that they could look each other in the eye. All doubts melted away and Aria felt complete again as she gazed into those icy blue eyes. She placed her hands on her captain's rock hard chest and met his lips for a soft kiss. The kiss grew as they began to wrap their arms around one another. Khan reached up and undid Aria's ponytail, running his fingers through her thick, wavy, raven black hair as it fell to her shoulders.

"300 years," Aria whispered into his ear, "I haven't had you for 300 years."

"Then take me," Khan practically growled in reply as he pinned her against the bedroom wall. Aria nipped at his thick neck while she pushed off his coat. Khan removed hers as well and then lifted her up into his arms, clutching her close to his warm body as his lips ventured across her collar bone. Hooking her legs around his waist, Aria allowed Khan to carry her to the bed and lay her down beneath him. Khan pinned her in place with his legs as their lips came crashing together once again.

"I love you," Aria breathed out, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"And I you, my beautiful lark." Khan whispered against her neck. Aria closed her eyes as he continued to nip and kiss her skin. She held onto him as tightly as she could and continued to just whisper his name over and over again.

Suddenly, the sound of a communicator broke the romantic tension between them. Khan immediately tensed up and raised his head from his lover's chest: "Where is that coming from?" he asked, or rather commanded.

"My coat," Aria replied, trying to catch her breath, "Don't…don't answer it." But Khan had already dismounted her and had pulled the communicator out of her coat pocket. Before Aria could even protest, Khan flipped the device open and listened to the voice on the other end.

"Hello? Rhi? Hey, baby, are you there? It's Jim, Jim Kirk."

Aria's heart dropped to her stomach at the sound of Kirk's voice. Jim: she had completely forgotten about Jim, her romantic partner for the past few months or so. Why was he calling? What did he want? How could she explain this to Khan?

"Aria, sweetheart, you there?" his voice called again, "Look, I can hear someone breathing on the other end so I know your there."

Without so much as uttering a word or making eye contact with her, Khan handed her the communicator. Aria took it with shame and replied half-heartedly to Kirk: "Since when did you start calling me 'sweetheart'?"

"So you're not ignoring me? That's nice." He replied with a hint of charm, "I've tried to contact you all day. You're a busy woman to get a hold of on her day off, Commander."

"Jim, I can't talk right now." She quickly spat into the communicator.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Jim asked, sounding worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine. I-I just can't talk now."

"When can you talk?"  
"Jim…"  
"Because let me tell you, Nibiru is just as boring as I told you it was going to be. There is absolutely nothing to do here."  
"Please, Jim, I…"

"They haven't even discovered modern transportation yet. Not even wagons! Can you believe it?"  
"Jim, I really do have to go."

It was quiet on Kirk's end and Aria held her breath. She looked over at Khan, but he had turned his back to her. He had one hand pressed against the wall and clenched into a fist while he looked down the ground, shaking his head in dismay. Aria knew what he was thinking and internally, she cursed herself. She could feel her heart begin to rip in two. He had figured it out; his Aria had been disloyal to him.

"Rhi, are you sure everything is alright?" Jim asked, "What's going on?"

"It's...It's none of your concern." She said, trying her best to keep her voice strong, "Something has come up with work. Please, I…I just have to go."

"Aria…"

"No, Jim, I cant." She snapped. She had hoped he would not ask what was wrong and she certainly didn't want to explain it; how could she? She hoped he would just agree to hang up and that was that, but of course that was not the way of James Tiberius Kirk.

"Aria if something is the matter, you know that you can always tell me." He told her, "You…you matter to me, don't you know that?"  
Aria took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She could answer him with a lie; she could say that she cared about him too, but that simply wasn't true. Not to mention the very fact that Khan, her true love and the owner of her heart, was in fact alive and thus she really didn't _need_ Kirk any more. However, guilt began to gnaw at her already aching heart. She couldn't just leave Kirk like that, not after all the comfort he had given her. Deciding that nothing else could be said on the topic, Aria just shut the communicator and tossed it aside.

The air was uncomfortably tight and tense.

They didn't look at one another; Aria couldn't and Khan didn't wish too.

Silence provided the room for what felt like an eternity to Aria. She wanted to explain her involvement with Kirk to Khan but no words seemed to formulate properly in her mind. She wanted to say sorry. She wanted to beg for forgiveness. She just didn't want him to hate her. Then he finally spoke:

"Who was he?" Khan asked in a low voice, still not turning to face her.

"His…His name is James Tiberius Kirk," Aria replied meekly, "28 years of age, Captain of the USS Enterprise…"

"I don't want to hear his Starfleet Dossier, Aria, I want to know who he is to you!" Khan snapped, slamming his hand against the wall, "Is he someone important or is he just another 'good man' who you find to be trustworthy?" Aria closed her eyes and gulped down her nerves; her words had escaped her yet again. Khan then spun around and Aria could literally feel her heart skip a beat. He gripped her shoulders tightly and glared into her eyes: "Do you love him?"

"What?" she asked in a breathy whisper, too afraid to speak at her normal volume.

"Love, Aria! Do you not understand the question?" he hissed, "This man sounded as if you and he had a history, is that so?"

"…Yes." She muttered.

"Are you-Have the two of you been romantically…involved?" Khan struggled to ask.

"Yes." Aria whispered, "But Khan, listen to me. I never…"

"So you have found a new lover?" He snapped, releasing her and walking back towards the wall, "I thought as much. You were never one to wait, Commander Morrow."  
"You think I didn't wait for you?" Aria snapped back, finding her strength again as she stood up, "I waited for you Khan! I waited through 300 years of sleep in those awful cyrotubes, never knowing if we'd ever be awoken again. I waited in this hell of a life, working for Marcus, under the impression that you and I could be reunited. Then they told me you were dead. I believed it because I knew that after they were finished with you, they would just eliminate you. Part of me died that day and I've lived what felt like just a shell of an existence!"

Khan froze in place, but didn't turn back around to face her. Aria came up behind him and set her hands on his back. He didn't push her aside, so she continued, tears beginning to form in her eyes:

"Yes, I found comfort in Jim Kirk's company." She went on, "Yes, I allowed him to fall for me and I let him believe I returned those feelings…but I couldn't. I felt nothing this past year, only hate. Hate that I had lost you, hate that I had let you down. Khan, no matter what I was told, no matter what I was forced to believe; my heart always belonged to you. Please believe me when I say that I love you and I always have loved you, truly and deeply. Don't hate me, Khan, please. I do enough of that for myself. Please…please just look at me."

A singular, warm tear rolled down her cheek as Aria clung to her captain's shirt even tighter. He didn't move nor turn back around to face her. His back was tense and his hands clenched in and out of fists. Feeling defeated, she closed her eyes and let go of him.

Then the tears began to flow more freely now and Aria had to hide her face in her hands just to muffle her weeping. Giving in to her emotions, Aria slowly fell to her knees. This was below her superior self and she knew it. And yet, she couldn't stop it. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and remove herself from this moment; leave this mess she had made behind and go back in time. She wanted things to be as they were, before she had been awoken, but that simply was never gong to happen.

"I could never hate you."

Khan's voice broke her train of thought and Aria quickly lifted her head from her hands. He was kneeling in front of her, gazing at her softly just as he always had. He raised a hand to her cheek and nuzzled his forehead against hers. Immediately, Aria wrapped her arms around him and hid her face onto his shoulder. Khan held her in return as close as he could.

"You gave yourself to him," Khan said, stroking her long hair, "You always were my Aria and now, someone else has had you."

"Yes, but not fully," she replied, pulling back to gaze into his eyes, "I never could give myself to him like the way I gave myself to you all those years ago." In his eyes, Aria saw something new in him: jealousy. Khan wasn't angry at her, no, he was jealous of Kirk. Here was this human being who had taken his precious lark from him. He: a superior being who devoted his life to keeping her safe had lost her to a mere Starfleet captain.

"I don't love him, Khan." Aria assured him, "My love is only for you just as it's always been."

"You promise me that?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands, "Because in order to carry out my plan, I will need you by my side in every sense. You'll have to leave this life behind and everything you've gained, including this Kirk. Are you willing to do that, Aria? Will you join me as you once did?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Aria replied, taking his hands into hers.

Khan took in a deep breath and helped her to stand: "Then give up everything." He said, firmly holding her hands in his, "Let go of this attachment with this man. Leave your commanding post behind along with all the respect you've earned at Starfleet. Become my lark once again and help me win our lives back."

He looked into her almond eyes and brushed a few stands of hair back behind her ear: "Having you by my side without your heart is worthless to me and I wouldn't be able to cope. There are many things I can withstand, but loosing your love is not one of them. So do I have you, Aria?"

"Yes," she replied without a second thought, "You have me, Khan. You'll always have me."


	5. Chapter 5: He Saw Her

_**Late on the update again, apologizes. I took a crack at writing from Khan's POV a bit. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**As always, thank you for the support and reviews. It means a million.**_

_**Much love and many thanks**_

_Chapter 5: He Saw Her_

"You'll have to hide in plain sight; no one can recognize you."

"I understand."

"That means changing your appearance, drastically if necessary."

"Define 'drastically'."

Aria now stood in front of the misty bathroom mirror with a pair of scissors in her hand, a towel wrapped around her body, and the conversation she had just had with her captain running through her mind. When Khan had told her that she'd have to take on a disguise in order for his plan to work, she truly hadn't expected to cut her hair. Not just a trim, no, Khan wanted her to look completely different. Wiping down a decent portion of the glass so that she could see herself, Aria took in a deep breath. She ran her fingers through her damp, long and wavy raven hair one last time then began to cut.

It wasn't that her looks were immensely important to her that made this haircut so difficult. It was more of the fact that she had to go into hiding just to get her former life back; a life she should by all means be living right now if it weren't for Marcus. As she snipped at her thick locks, Aria thought about how much she truly hated that man for what he did to her and the man she held so dear. He had taken everything away from her and Khan, but now they were going to get it back. After a year of turmoil, they were going to have their revenge.

Khan's plan was the very definition of things that are easier said then done. Aria of course knew that he wanted to take down Marcus (as did she) but she was surprised at the way of how her captain was going to accomplish it. He didn't just want to kill Marcus. He wanted to _destroy _him: bring down Starfleet and make Marcus watch, break every sense of commanding authority he had until there was nothing left, ruin his reputation and then, at last, kill him.

Khan wanted revenge, pure and simple, and he was going to have it.

The first step was to make an attack on Starfleet. Khan had chosen the place that would attract Marcus' attention the most: Section 31. This was Marcus' secret weapons base and with Aria's inside information on the base, Khan would be able to make a poignant attack that would draw all of Starfleet's head officers to a meeting location. Once they were all gathered, Khan explained to her, another attack would be made this time directly at Marcus. There were still some holes to be filled in this plan, but Aria trusted Khan that he would ensure that they received their proper revenge.

Aria knew that in order to get this plan in motion they had to disappear. They had to get away, far away, from anywhere Starfleet or Marcus or anyone for that matter could find them. They had to fall completely off the radar, but for Aria that raised some complications. Unlike Khan, she was well known among Starfleet officers; she was a commanding officer and key component in weapons development. In short, there was a high possibility that someone would take serious notice to her absence. To fully disappear and join Khan just as he had asked her too Aria knew what must be done: she had to die.

Faking her death didn't worry her. She had done similar acts of deception many times before during her days as a solider, back when she fought side by side with Khan. He always was the brain behind every plan she and their crew of augmented beings carried out. He was their leader after all; he did not reach that title lightly. This time, though, her death would be counted as one of the casualties of Khan's attack of Section 31. She was a commanding officer there so it would make sense if she didn't make it out alive.

Finishing up her haircut, Aria thought about those casualties, the ones that would really happen during Khan's attack, the men and women whom she had grown to work with and had gotten a glimpse of their personal lives. Her mind immediately went to Harewood and his sick daughter; if he were to be killed, where would that leave his widow? A lump began to grow in her throat, but Aria quickly swallowed it down. _'Sentiment and emotions are a distraction,' _she kept telling herself,_ 'Get it together and control it.'_

Aria then dried off, cleaned up the mounds of hair in her obsidian sink, put on her dark green tank top and black pants then took one last look over in the mirror. Her hair was indeed short to put it lightly. Due to it's natural waviness, it sort of appeared as if she had curls. Instead of flowing down to her shoulders, her hair now stopped right at the top of her neck, just below her skull line. She had once over heard the other women at Starfleet who had similar cuts call it a 'pixie cut' (she never cared for the latest trends, so she never participated in those conversations). Actually, she was quite impressed with herself on how well she had cut her hair into a sleek style.

'_Yes, this will do,'_ she thought, running her hands through it to add a bit of volume, _'Khan will be pleased.' _Taking another deep breath, Aria rejoined her captain.

The flat was dimly lit even though it was nowhere near the evening. Khan had shut all of the windows and curtains as a precaution. He was convinced that the apartment was being watched:

"Marcus is not as idiotic as we would like him to be," he had said, "He'll be searching for me and the first place he'll look will be here."

He then proceeded to tell her to pack and that they would be leaving as soon as she was done. To where, Aria didn't know, but she didn't argue with him. In her heart, she knew that it would just be best to follow his command and not question a word of it. Also, she didn't want to set Khan off especially since she wasn't quite so sure if he had forgiven her.

True, he had embraced her and told her that he needed her by his side but Aria felt that things weren't completely resolved over this issue with Kirk. For the first time, she had seen heartbreak in her captain's eyes, heartbreak that was caused by her unintentional betrayal. It made her sick to the stomach thinking about Khan being hurt by her. She never could hurt him and yet, she had. Aria knew that she and Khan had to talk about it, even if he didn't wish too. It was a block between them and she wanted it gone.

Perhaps carrying out this plan will do that.

Khan was in the living room with his back to her, rummaging through the gym bag he had brought with him from the lab. Its contents were still a mystery to her, but Aria assumed that it contained what was vital to their plan. Careful not to startle him, Aria walked up behind Khan and wrapped her arms around his waist. He froze in place and tensed up but then relaxed when Aria placed a soft kiss on the spot between his shoulder blades.

"That was quick," he said, his voice softer and much sweeter then she had expected it to be.

"You seemed eager to get going so I didn't want to be idle," she replied

"So you're all finished with your disguise?" he asked

"Yes," she replied with a small nod.

"And you're packed?"

"Not completely but my bag is in the bedroom along with my coat. I'm ready when you are."

"Just one bag? Aria, once we leave you won't be able to come back here, not for anything." Khan said, "One bag can contain everything you'll need?"

"You told me to leave this life behind," she replied, "Everything I own, minus my non-uniform clothes and basic necessities, is from Starfleet. I don't want to bring anything that could trace me back here. Besides, I'm with you again, Captain; that's all I really need."

Khan let out a small chuckle and brought one of her hands to his lips: "You don't have to address me as Captain, you know." He said, kissing the heel of her palm, "I haven't properly been your captain in quite some time, my lark."

"Apologizes, then" She replied with a hint of teasing in her voice, "Old habits and all."

Khan chuckled again then finally turned around to face her. A look of surprise came over his normally stoic face as he immediately took notice to her short hair. Aria smiled softly as he placed a hand on her cheek; "Surprised?" she teased, resting her hands on his rock hard chest, "You told me to change my appearance, did you not?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you would go so far," he replied, gently moving his fingers through her new style.

"Well, I tried my best," she said, feeling as if he didn't really approve of her new look, "It will take some getting use to, but the main thing is no one will recognize me. That's what you wanted yes?"

Picking up on the worry in her voice, Khan put her at ease by placing his other hand on her hip and nuzzling his forehead against hers: "You look beautiful." He cooed, his eyes gazing into hers. A meek smile grew across Aria's lips as Khan's hand came to rest on the back of her neck. Wanting to fill the small gap between them, Khan gently pulled her in close and kissed her: "I adore you." He whispered as their lips parted.

"And I you," she replied at the same volume, "please know that."

"I do," he said, taking her hands into his, "Honestly, I do. However…" Khan then paused and looked away for a moment. Aria knew what he was thinking and that sickening feeling returned to her stomach.

"I don't love Kirk," she said, finishing his thought for him, "I know…I know that you don't believe me, but that is the truth."

"I never said I didn't believe you." He replied, still not looking up at her, "I only-It's of no matter right now."  
"Khan," she protested softly, but it was of no use.

"Get your things and finish packing," he commanded, turning back to his bag, "It will take me a few moments to prepare the warp device and then we will be on our way." Aria opened her mouth to protest but Khan had already returned to his work. Sighing heavily, Aria gave into her defeat and retreated back to the bedroom to grab her things. Khan waited a few moments until he was certain that she was out of sight, and then let out a sigh of distress.

Taking a seat on Aria's couch, Khan rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands. James Kirk: that name ran through his mind like an annoying gnat that he wanted destroy quickly. Who was this man? More importantly, who was he to think that he could have Aria? Or had Aria willingly given herself to him? It troubled Khan greatly and he couldn't stand it. Then again, this is what happened when Aria came to his mind. His love for her was the most passionate feeling he had in his entire being, but Khan hated when his heart ruled his head; that wasn't who he was made to be.

Rubbing his hands through his hair, Khan tried to black out any thought of this Kirk individual. He couldn't afford to have any distractions right now, too much was on the line. However, he found that any thoughts that would level his head were those of his precious Aria: her smile whenever she gazed upon him, her almond eyes that would light up when she was in the heat of the battle, her raven hair and its soft touch as he ran his fingers through it. A small smile grew across Khan's lips as he leaned back and closed his eyes, humming contently.

She was perfect to him, the perfect woman and the perfect solider. He was well aware that love was not an attribute he was supposed to feel, but when it came to her there was nothing else to feel. Aria Morrow was his one and only weakness and he knew it. As his thoughts about her continued, one clear memory stuck out in Khan's mind. The first time he had laid eyes on her. The first time she spoke to him. The first and only time he had fallen in love.

_**000000**_

"_As you can see, Captain Noonien Singh, these recruits will fit all of your requirements in battle and they will follow you with a question."_

"_You say that now, Commander, but I have yet to see these trainees of yours in action."_

"_Well, they have been put through every stimulus program as well as the virtual combat system and-"_

"_They won't be fighting holograms and projections out in the field, Commander. I need warriors, not lab rats."_

"_Yes, yes, you are quite right, sir. Apologizes, sir. This way please."_

_Khan followed the short, jumpy training facilitator down a concrete hallway of the training base where some of the newest augments were hard a work. Khan was the first of their kind and thus the leader, so he insisted on screening each recruit before they were allowed into battle let alone aboard his ship. He ran a tight ship and nothing or any one person was going to break that regime. Every recruit had to be perfect._

"_Tell me, Commander," Khan said to the facilitator, "is there any one of these beings that seem to stand out?"_

"_H-how do you mean, sir?" the man asked, adjusting his wide-rimmed glasses, "Are you speaking in terms of following the rules?"_

"_Yes, and in terms of skill," Khan replied, "I want to know which one of these so-called soldiers is your fastest, your most tactical, your cleanest killer. Give me statistics, Commander, not just simple praises."_

"_Of course, sir," the facilitator said, "Well, um, in terms of speed and agility that would be Morrow. Yes, definitely Morrow. Tactics? Based on test results and performance reports, it would appear that…well, Morrow would be the best at that as well. And of course our 'cleanest killer' as you put it Captain, that…"_

"_Let me guess; Morrow?" Khan assumed with an icy sting to his voice._

"_Yes, that…that is correct." The facilitator nervously said, "But as far as discipline goes, Morrow falls short on that list."_

"_The best usually do," Khan retorted, "is it an over confidence issue?"_

"_Yes and no, sir. Morrow may not comply with the rules or with authority all of the time, but the task is always completed with the upmost efficiency."_

"_Ah, follows their gut as oppose to the order. Sounds familiar."_

"_How so sir?"_

_Khan didn't reply. A small smirk just grew across his lips as he remembered his days as a recruit in training, but of course back then it was different. _

_He was just a boy when it had all started and he didn't remember much about how he became involved in such a program as human augmentation. All he knew was that he was alone. The only company he received were those who followed and studied him, all sorts of scientists and military officers that would put him through tests and run of the mill exercises. To them, he was just an experiment. But as he grew and as his skills advanced, Khan became ruthless and unpredictable, attributes that would normally be considered flaws. Not for him and not to his experimenters._

_To put it frankly, Khan Noonien Singh became a force to be reckoned with._

_ "Where is Morrow now?" Khan finally asked as they rounded a corner, "I would very much like to see him in action."_

_ "Training Room 17, just over here." The facilitator replied, pointing to a grey door up ahead, "and, um, to correct you on a point Captain: it's her."_

_ "Her?"  
"Yes, sir, Morrow. Aria Morrow is her full name. Born in America, placed in the program a little over a year ago and she is …well, she's a woman, Captain."_

_ Khan furrowed his brow in deep thought. 'A woman?' He said to himself, 'Interesting.' They had been women in training before but none who had the sort of profile this Aria Morrow claim to have. Even more intrigued now to meet the recruit, Khan quickened his pace and headed straight for the door of Room 17. The facilitator caught up and punched in the six-digit code to unlock the door. The light above the handle blinked a bright green and the facilitator turned the knob and stepped inside, Khan following close behind._

_Then he saw her._

_A sharp pang hit his chest, his icy blue eyes locked onto her figure, and his blood ran cold._

_Khan Noonien Singh saw Aria Morrow._

_ She was clad in grey pants that clung to her skin and a black sports bra, making her muscular abdomen completely visible. Her dark wavy hair was tightly tied back in a high ponytail, keeping her face clear as she went through her vigorous workout that she was right in the middle of. Khan kept his stone cold façade but watched in awe as this woman kicked and punched the hanging punching bag._

_ He was mesmerized by how smooth each of her movements were and yet how powerful they were executed. With each hit, this Aria did not falter or even give off a small impression of fatigue. Khan felt a surge of an unfamiliar feeling fill his being. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he didn't want to. She was invincible and focused; she was perfect._

_ "Morrow," the facilitator called out, cautiously taking a step toward the recruit, "You have a visitor."_

_ Aria gave one finally roundhouse kick to the bag then finally came to a stop. She rolled back her shoulders and turned around to face the facilitator. Khan quickly took in a sharp breath as he looked upon her face. Her almond eyes sparkled and her features, although serious and cold, were just as mesmerizing as her fighting skills. She truly was beautiful._

_ "Commander, what can I do for you?" she asked the facilitator, her voice causing shivers to run up Khan's spine._

_ "Allow me to introduce you to the man whom you will be serving under once you've completed your time here," the facilitator said, stepping back so that Aria and Khan could be face to face, "Captain Khan Noonien Singh. Captain, this is Cadet Aria Morrow."_

_Neither Khan nor Aria heard him speaking. They just stared at one another, completely focused on each other's eyes. Both their serious expressions slipped away as they stepped closer together so that their toes were touching. There seemed to be a sort of unspoken connection between the two of them that they both accepted. He didn't intimidate Aria and Khan didn't feel that she was below him. They saw each other as equals and they had only just met._

"_Sir," Aria finally spoke, "Its an honor." She reached out her hand to him and he gladly took it._

"_As it meeting you, Cadet Morrow." Khan replied, placing a soft (and unexpected) kiss on her knuckles. Aria's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and she quickly looked away: 'Ah! Wants to hide her humanity,' Khan mentally noted, 'We are similar then.'_

"_You are an impressive fighter." He said, letting go of her hand finally._

"_Thank you," she replied, straightening up again, "I've found that to be my area of expertise."_

"_You're confident in your skills then?" he asked  
"Shouldn't I be?" she replied with a scoff, "If I don't trust my own skills then I am of no use in the field. What good will low self-esteem does in battle?"_

"_But is an overestimated ego any better?" Khan quipped back._

"_I never said I had an ego."_

"_Nor did I." Surprising both Aria and the facilitator, Khan removed his commanding officers jacket and shirt, tossed them aside and stepped out into the middle of the room: "But if you would indulge me for a moment, Cadet," he went on, "I would like to test your skills for myself."_

_Aria furrowed her brow and looked at the facilitator. He just stood there, equally confused as she was. She then returned her gaze to Khan: "Are you…Do you wish to fight me, sir?" she asked._

"_Yes," he replied, extending a hand out to her, "If you wouldn't mind."_

_Unsure of what exactly to do and at the same time utterly terrified to defy her superior officer, Aria rolled her shoulders back and joined Khan on the floor. He didn't wait for her to take a stance or prep; Khan went in for the first attack at full force. He made a left jab to her side then a right hook to knock her to the ground. To his pleasure, Aria snapped back up while kicking him in the chest. Khan staggered a bit but recovered just in time to catch Aria's fist as it came hurtling toward his cheek._

_He snatched her other fist as well and went in for a head butt, however, Aria managed to kick his legs out from under him. Khan fell the ground with a thud and Aria sat on top of him, thighs clenched around his middle and her hands pinning his arms above his head. They locked eyes with one another and time seemed to come to a stand still. A small smirk grew across Khan's lips, as did Aria's. _

"_Well done," he whispered_

"_You too," she replied at the same volume._

_Khan let out a soft chuckle and she released him. Getting off of him, Aria offered Khan a hand to stand up and he gladly took it. Their eyes met again and they understood one another perfectly. A bond was being developed between the two of them. A bond neither quite understood yet, but they weren't going to stop it._

"_Captain!" the facilitator called out, coming to Khan's aide and handing him the tossed aside clothes, "Are you alright?"_

"_Perfectly fine, Commander," Khan replied, slowly releasing Aria's hand from his own, "Get this woman a uniform. I want her on my ship by dusk."_

"_Captain, she's still in basic training. She'll need a few more weeks then…"_

"_And that's an order."_

_Aria's eyes lit up with excitement and she had to look away just to contain herself: "Th-thank you, sir." She said, "Truly."_

_Khan looked back at her and nodded: "You will address me as your captain now, Morrow." He said, tossing on his jacket, "I expect you to bring the same amount of skill and integrity as you've shown me here today on board my ship."_

"_Yes, Captain," she said, "Of course."_

"_But Captain Noonien Singh there is no open position on your ship at the moment," the facilitator added in, "Where will she go?"  
"She'll report to the bridge," Khan replied, eyes still locked on Aria, "She's going to be my first officer."_

_**000000**_

"Alright, I've finished," Aria said, reentering the room with a large brown backpack in her hand, "I'm...Khan, are you alright?"

Khan opened his eyes and looked at her. She had put on her maroon greatcoat as well as black combat boots, making her look like a refugee of some sort. A look of worry was across her face and he could no longer fight the urge to just take her into his arms. Khan quickly rose from the couch, walked over to her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Aria did not protest to this sudden display of affection; she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Care to explain?" she teased when they finally decided to break for air.

"Because you are my lark," he replied, stroking her cheek, "My heart will always belong to you and there is nothing, no power in this world, that can take my feelings for you away." He then cupped her face in his hands and nuzzled his forehead against hers: "That beings said, my beautiful Aria," he continued, "I know that you didn't give your love to that...to Kirk. You were alone and were need of comfort. What saddens me is that you found it in someone else.

"You're wrong," she whispered, gazing into his eyes, "I didn't go to Kirk because I thought I could replace you. Don't you know me? I love you, only you. No one will take that away."

"I know," he said, "I've always known. 300 years apart and the one thing that has remained a constant between us is the very knowledge of our love." Aria smiled and nuzzled her head under Khan's chin, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. Khan held her in return and kissed the top of her head.

"I made a mistake," she said, "and I hope that you can forgive me, Khan. You're the only one who has ever mattered to me. I don't want to loose you."

"You won't." He promised, "Never again, my lark. Never again."


	6. Chapter 6: Shelter

_**Late update, yes, I know. Apologizes. I'm sorry to admit that I lost interest in this for a while there, but I'm back now. Thank you for the continued support and love. You guys keep me writing so please keep reviewing.**_

_**Much love and many thanks**_

_Chapter 6: Shelter_

"Where are we going?" Aria asked from the kitchenette as she finished packing some food they may need for their journey, "Surely we can't stay on Earth; Starfleet has bases everywhere."

"Which is why we are going where they wouldn't even dare to reach us, Aria," Khan replied, setting his bag down on the counter. He then pulled out a device from his bag and showed her the coordinates he had just administered. Aria's eyes went wide for she knew exactly where those four numbers lead too. It was indeed a place where Starfleet wouldn't go; no one would go there, in fact.

"Kronos?" she asked, looking at Khan with concern, "You can't be serious."

"I am," he declared, "The Klingons are a threat to Starfleet and Marcus wouldn't risk a war with them over two fugitives."

"Of course he would, that's been his goal all along." Aria protested, "That's the very reason he woke us up."

"He's not ready to go to war just yet," Khan pointed out, setting the device down and packing more items into his bag, "He has the weapons the both of us designed and at least one active battleship, hardly the armory for war with a warrior race such as the Klingons. Marcus has a plan, my lark; one that he is not quite ready to take into full effect."

Aria gave off a heavy sigh and tossed her bag over her shoulder. Of course she trusted Khan and his decisions, but something about this didn't settle well with her. The Klingons are a violent race, ruthlessly violent. They were warriors much like she and Khan were but without any agendas. Klingons kill because they can, not because they need too.

Swallowing her fear, she took a few steps closer to him, closing in the small gap between them. "Khan, you know that I trust you with my life," she said, gently rubbing her hands up and down his thick biceps, "but this is not just some remote planet to hide out on. This is Kronos, the Klingon home world. If they even get a tiny hint to our presence, they will hunt us down, torture us then kill us. The Klingons are ruthless; they can't be trusted."

"I'm not looking for their trust," Khan replied, "Besides, I have chosen a sector of the planet that is uninhabited; we'll be safe, I assure you."

Aria nodded and looked back down at the ground. Very gently, Khan cupped her face in his hands and lifted it up so that he could gaze into her eyes. A warm, comforting feeling overrode any doubt or fear she had as Khan's lips gently pressed against hers. They were going to be fine, she knew it. Nothing could stop them from finally receiving the revenge that they deserved, not even the Klingons.

All she had to do was place her trust in Khan.

"I love you," she whispered when they broke for air.

"And I love you, Aria," he replied, stroking her cheek, "Always." They exchanged another quick kiss then continued to prepare to leave Aria's apartment. "Do you have transport of any kind?" Khan asked, zipping up his bag and tossing it over his shoulder

"Hmm? Oh, yes I do. A jump ship that I've been working on for some time." Aria replied, stationing her phaser into its holder around her waist.

A proud smile grew across her captain's lips: "Still earning to fly are we, my lark?"

"Can't help it," Aria replied, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink in happy embarrassment, "We all have our hobbies, you know."

Khan chuckled slightly then returned to his normal contained self: "Is it airworthy?"  
"Yes, a tad shaky, but airworthy." She proudly replied, "But I wouldn't trust using the ship for long distance space travel. I assumed we were using that beaming device to get to Kronos."

"We are, but I need to know if you have a ship on stand by." He explained, "When I return to Earth to carry out the destruction of the weapons base, I'll need an method of escape."

"You say that as if you were planning on coming back without me," Aria pointed out with a smirk. However, her smile soon faded when she noticed the seriousness and stoic manner of Khan's expression.

He did mean to come back without her.

Why? What good would being separated (yet again) be for their plan? How long did Khan expect to leave her alone on the planet? Aria could fend for herself on Kronos, but only for so long. What if something went wrong and Khan wouldn't be able to get back to her? So many of these questions zipped through her mind that it was hard for her to see a logical answer to any of them. Why was he going to leave her?  
"Khan, what aren't you telling me?" she asked, but he just shook his head and turned away from her again. "Khan," she tried again, but it was of no use.

"Are you ready?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in close to his body, "Hold on to me."

"Wait, Khan, you have to talk to…"

"There is nothing to discuss right now." He snapped at her, "I will explain once we are off of Earth. Now just hold on to me."

Before she could even utter a counter point, there came a loud, powerful knock at the door. They both froze and stared at the door, fearing the worse. A booming voice shouted from the other side:  
"Commander Morrow, open the door!"

"They've found us," Aria whispered, picking up the beaming device, "Quick! Punch it and let's go." But Khan was as still as a statue, simply glaring at the door as if he could burn it down with his eyes. By his gaze, Aria could tell that his mind was elsewhere at the moment, not focusing on their escape but rather on the on-coming intruders. Aria immediately caught on to what he was planning to do; he wanted to attack, attack and kill. Anger and revenge was blinding his vision, which, if he acted on it now, would ruin their plan. Aria didn't want to risk it, not when they were so close to leaving

There came another loud knock: "Commander, by order of Admiral Marcus, I demand you open this door!"  
Tensing up his muscles, Khan made a step toward the door. Just as he was about to draw his weapon, Aria tightly gripped his shoulders and pulled him back. He turned towards her, his piercing blue eyes glaring down at her but Aria wasn't phased.

"Not now," she whispered, "don't waste your strength."

"COMMANDER! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Khan grabbed Aria by the hand and ran back over to the small kitchen area. He then pushed her down to crouch under the counter to which Aria attempted to fight.

"What are you doing?" she said as he pushed her as low to the ground as possible, "This is unnecessary."

"Quiet!" Khan hissed, pushing the warp device into her arms, "Stay low and hold onto this! That's an order."

"I thought you weren't my captain anymore," Aria replied to which Khan just ignored. He knelt in front of her, using his body to shield her, then pointed his phaser toward the door. The front door was violently kicked open and instantly Khan began to fire at the intruders with Aria looking on in awe.

He hit the first man in the chest, who went down with a thud. The second had a moment to aim, but he too then fell. Within seconds, at least a dozen of these intruders charged into the apartment but that didn't faze Khan. His and Aria's location under the counter was a safe enough barricade that the opposing fire wouldn't hit them. While they were stationing a proper formation to shoot, Khan was focused and determined with each kill, knocking him or her down one by one. He was a natural killer and he wasn't afraid to show it.

Aria's heart raced and urge to fight as well overcame her. Pulling out her own weapon, Aria began to fire. She wasn't afraid to open fire on those whom she used to call fellow commanders (the intruders were after all Starfleet officers). This was what she was made to do: to fight, to win and to kill. Her eyes caught Khan staring at her but it wasn't a condescending look; Her captain looked upon her with pride, a pride she hadn't seen since their last battle together.

"Impressed?" she said over the sound of laser fire but that became her mistake. One Starfleet officer took this minor movement of distraction and managed to sneak around to aim at Aria. Khan immediately saw the attacker and fired but not before Aria was hit in the shoulder.

She screamed out in pain then crumbled down under the counter. Aria gripped her wounded arm and curled into a tight ball; blood seeped through her fingers and her whole body was full of sharp, excruciating pain. It seemed that her immunity to such feelings, gained by her augmented status, was failing her. Her focus began to blur and the world seemed to fog up. Sounds began to fade and her vision started to get dark.

"Khan," she managed to breathe out as she reached a shaking hand up to grab her lover's coat. Khan had already turned his attention to her and scoped her up into his arms, holding her close with one arm and continuing to fire with the other.

"Aria! Aria, look at me!" He commanded to her, but she had already started to fade. She tried to speak but no words would come. All she could do was just stare up at her lover and try her best to ignore the pain. "Aria, just relax. You'll heal! Do you understand me?" He said, "Just close your eyes and give in to the pain; I'll protect you."

"Khan," was all she managed to reply. She clung to Khan's coat with what little strength she had as he held her head in place on his chest. Trying to block out everything, Aria closed her eyes and let the oncoming darkness take her.

Instantly setting his panic aside, Khan grabbed his and Aria's bags then snatched up the warp device from the counter. He then slammed the enter button down and huddled over his now fainted lover to protect her from any oncoming fire. Yellow swirls of light began to spin around their bodies and they were instantly immobilized.

Then they were gone.

The small group of baffled and irritated officers stood in the apartment, helping the wounded and cursing the escape of their targets.

"What now sir?" one said, addressing the man at the front of the group, "They've escaped."

"Don't give up so quickly. They'll be back," said the man, "John Harrison isn't one to just up and leave without a trace. This fight isn't over, cadet, and now that he has kidnapped one of our top weapons experts, there's no telling what he'll do. Search the place for any clues as to what their location might be."

"Yes, Admiral Marcus, sir." They all replied and then scattered about the apartment. Marcus took a few steps toward the spot where Khan and Aria had knelt and examined it. A small pool of blood now marked the spot and a smirk grew across Marcus' face.

_**0000000000000000000**_

After what felt like mere moments after shutting her eyes, Aria felt a warm desert-like breeze brush against the back of her neck. The sounds of a howling wind and distant thunderstorms echoed all around her, yet she didn't dare lift her head from her lover's warm chest. She knew where she was; they had made it to Kronos and out of harms way…for now. Keeping her eyes closed, Aria clung a bit tighter to her lover and groan slightly. She felt Khan's warm arms scoop her up into a tight hold then his soft lip brush against her left temple.

"Can you hear me?" he asked and Aria nodded. "Stay with me my lark." He coaxed, "I will keep you safe." He then took off in a fast run to find any form of shelter. Aria clung to him tightly and rested her head in the space between his shoulder and neck.

Her shoulder throbbed in pain and all she could do was moan. She knew she would heal, that was one of the unique traits of her kind, but that didn't eliminate the pain. Healing takes time, even for an augment. Except for her captain, that is. He was the first of their kind and therefore the strongest. He was almost completely immune to every form of attack and could heal faster than any other augment. It take the strongest being in the universe to hurt him and, frankly, there was no such thing.

Khan dashed through the old ruins of Kronos, looking all around to see if there were any enemies lurking about. He had planed on this section of the planet being uninhabited, but one never knows with the Klingon race. They are conniving and ruthless. If they don't know who you are, then you are automatically an enemy, a threat that must be destroyed. Khan didn't have time for a petty scuffle with the Klingons. He needed to find shelter and a place for Aria to heal, that was all he cared about at the moment.

He wasn't going to lose her. He wasn't.

A small structure-it resembled the entrance of a cave of some sort-came into view. It was well hidden by large pillars and rumble, making the door almost impossible to see. Khan adjusted his hold on Aria, who was nearing unconsciousness again, then sprinted for the door. He nudged it open with his shoulders then quickly disappeared inside. A greenish-yellow light flickered on as he stepped inside and the door slid shut with ease.

Despite its cave like outer appearance, this hideout turned out to be just what he was looking for. To Khan, it seemed to be an abandoned bunker. There was an old cot set up against the far back wall as well as a few shelves containing empty food packages and emergency equipment. A large locker was up against the right wall with a faded label on it. Even though it was covered in grime and clearly written in Klingon, Khan could read that it was a small arms locker.

"It seems that the fates are on our side, my lark," he said, kissing Aria's cheek. She just moaned in reply and clutched onto him even tighter. _'She's weakening,'_ he thought, rushing over to the cot.

Khan laid Aria down atop the old, grey sheets and examined her wounds properly. The bleeding had stopped but her skin had become ghostly white. The wound on her shoulder looked a lot worse then what it was, as did the one on her leg. _'A long rest and then she'll be alright.'_ Khan told himself, _'She'll heal; She was meant to heal.' _A sharp pang hit Khan's chest as he leaned over his beloved Aria, stroking her hair back to clear her forehead. He was…worried. Yes, worried; another emotion he wasn't designed to feel. Yet again, he had felt something that could only be released by her.

"Aria," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "forgive me. I did not protect you as I promised I would." Very careful not to increase her pain, Khan lifted her back up into his arms and removed her coat. Aria groaned a bit and blinked her eyes open just as he was laying her back down.

"Don't speak." Khan instructed, sitting on the edge of the cot, "I'm only going to take a look at your shoulder."

"How…how bad?" she groaned, attempting to sit up.

"Nothing rest can't fix," he assured her. Khan then took a hold of her hand and lifted her arm up to test the mobility of her shoulder. A surge of pain ran up her body as he started to move it and Aria immediately winced, squeezing Khan's hand as tight as she could.

"Sorry." She said through gritted teeth.

"You needn't apologize for pain," he told her, laying her arm back down across her abdomen. Khan finally dropped their luggage he had strapped over his shoulder then unzipped his bag. He pulled out a small needle and started to clean the

"Your not going to knock me out, are you?" Aria asked, feeling fatigue start to over take her again.

"My cells regenerate faster than yours," he replied, rolling up left sleeve, "I'm going to give you some of my blood to quicken the healing process. You'll fall asleep almost instantly."

"I was unaware your blood was a substitute for morphine," she teased, setting a hand on his thigh.

"You'll fall asleep because of the pain, love." he corrected, "The transfusion won't be a comfortable process."

Aria nodded and gulped down her fear; she trusted him. He wouldn't hurt her. She watched as Khan then stuck the needle into the crock of his arm and filled it about halfway with his thick, dark blood. He then slowly removed it and leaned over Aria again, cradling her head in his lap.

"You needn't fret, my lark." He whispered, "I've brought us to safety, at least for now. There seems to be some supplies we can use to our advantage here and I can fix these weapons up. I won't let anything harm you while you sleep."

A weak smile grew across Aria's lips as she brought a hand up to Khan's face: "You've said that to me, before." She replied, stroking his soft cheek, "All those years ago, do you remember?" Khan smiled back at her and nodded. He then leaned forward so that their lips could meet in a soft kiss.

"I'm…I'm sorry that I was foolish." She whispered when they parted.

"Foolish?" he asked

"I let my guard down for one moment," she went on, "If I hadn't looked away, if I had stayed focused on the targets, I…"

"Listen to me: this isn't your fault." He assured her, taking her hand into his, "Aria, seeing you fight again, seeing you for the warrior that you really are, I was in such awe of you. You were focused on the threat in front, as was I. We didn't expect the attacker from the side."

"But we should have."

"Mistakes are made in battle."

"But we don't make mistakes."

Khan took in a deep breath and looked away for a moment. She was right; they were superior beings, not just two rouge soldiers. They were built to be the perfect warriors…they were the perfect soldiers. She shouldn't have been wounded and he should have protected her. Anger began to fill Khan's thoughts: Anger at himself for not protecting Aria, anger at those officers for attacking, but ultimately anger for Marcus who was really to blame for this whole predicament.

But they would have their revenge soon enough.

He would pay for all of this.

"We could afford to make this one," he finally said with an icy tone to his voice, "It won't happen again."

Before Aria could reply, Khan jabbed the needle into her wounded shoulder and pressed down to release the fluid. Aria's eyes grew wide as a white-hot feeling of pain overcame her; it truly was unbearable. Khan pulled her in close, muffling her cries into his chest and gently rocked her back and forth. After a few moments, Aria went limp in his hold and slipped into a peaceful unconsciousness. Her lover laid her back down and placed her coat over her like a blanket.

"Sleep well, my lark," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "Sleep before the real battle begins."


End file.
